Friend Zone
by AliceMlfy
Summary: Enamorarse no es el problema... el problema es cuando lo haces de tu Best Friend Forever, quien te tiene en la más horrorosa de las Friendzones ¡Pobre Draco!
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todas! Bienvenidas a esta nueva aventura llamada "FriendZone" Esta historia pertenece al reto "El Fic Latinoamérica 2015", el cual lamentablemente no llegó a su fin por problema de los organizadores. así que si se elimina o no la encuentran de nuevo es que el concurso se retomó y tuve que sacarla del aire XD perdón.

Esta historia está terminada y la iré subiendo paulatinamente según la aceptación en los Reviews.

Ojalá que les guste... y sí... Alma de Muggle estará muy pronto (espero)

Los leo abajo.

Declaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JKR. Sin embargo, **la trama es Total y absolutamente mía** y no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar **(Texto con Copyright)** Esta historia está disponible tanto **en Fanfiction. Net como en Potterfics. com con la autoría de AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~)**. Di "No al plagio".

* * *

Friend Zone I

La habitación estaba oscura; un leve sonido de respiración, pausada y metódica, indicaba que alguien estaba en ella. Hermione Granger –estudiante de Medicina con especialidad en traumatología, universidad de Oxford, 23 años– dormía tranquilamente.

La puerta de entrada se abrió lentamente, sin ruido. La luz del sol escondiéndose proveniente del pasillo exterior, mostraba el interior de la habitación de aquel pequeño departamento de un ambiente. Una cocina con barra para comer, un living improvisado con un librero que ocultaba la habitación improvisada de Hermione. Una cortina separadora de ambiente hecha de conchas pequeñas de mar, era la "puerta" de la "habitación". Cerraron la entrada. Hermione seguía durmiendo tranquilamente sin percatarse de la intromisión, hasta que una mano grande y fría le tocó la cara, haciendo que se despertara de golpe. Vio enfrente de ella un rostro pálido, cuencas de ojos y boca negra como el carbón.

― ¡AAAAAHHHH!― gritó la muchacha tomando lo primero que tenía a su lado.

Para la mala suerte del atacante, el teléfono antiguo de Hermione –de esos que se marcaba con disco– era lo que estaba a la mano y golpeó fuerte en la cabeza de aquel espectro, lanzando dicha cabeza muy lejos del su lugar.

La muchacha nuevamente gritó y prendió la luz de su mesa de noche. La cabeza seguía mirándola, pero se dio cuenta que era una máscara. Rápidamente revisó el cuerpo vestido de cuero negro que tenía a su lado. Unos cabellos platinados la hicieron entrar en cólera.

― ¡DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! ―gritó Hermione tomando su almohada y golpeándolo repetidas veces, escuchando cómo el muchacho se quejaba― ¡casi me matas de un susto!

― Y tú de un TEC cerrado… Dios Hermione, eres una bestia― dijo el muchacho de voz grave levantándose con la mano en la cabeza y la cara con una mueca notoriamente adolorida.

Hermione se sentó en su cama y jaló a Draco para que la imitara. Se colocó de rodillas y comenzó a revisar la cabeza de su amigo.

Hacían años que se conocían, mejor dicho, hacían siglos que se conocían, pero no fue hasta que entraron al instituto que se hicieron amigos. Los padres de Draco se mudaron a la casa de al lado de Hermione cuando esta tenía 11 años, y a pesar de que se conocían desde primer año -desde los 6 años de edad- solo ese año, el primero del instituto, se hicieron los mejores amigos. Competían por las calificaciones, peleaban en los recreos y se arreglaban con un helado (generalmente era Draco el que le regalaba el helado a Hermione por causa de alguna estupidez hecha por el joven).

― ¿Por qué entraste así a mi departamento?― preguntó Hermione luego de revisarlo y comprobar que no tenía herida― ¿y por qué esa máscara?

― Primero porque tengo llaves― dijo mientras mostraba un llavero color rojo que decía "Minou" en él― y en segundo, ¿No recuerdas qué día es hoy?― dijo el platino observando por primera vez la camisola casi transparente de Hermione color verde agua.

― No… he estado estudiando para…

― Bla, bla, bla, habla con mi mano― dijo Draco desviando la mirada y colocando su palma enfrente― es el cumpleaños de Potter, bueno, la celebración, por si no lo recordabas… Zabini me dijo que quería ir, y necesitaba a sus "musas del vestuario" en una hora en casa de mis padres. Así que vine a llevarte― dijo Draco sonriendo ampliamente.

― Dios mío el cumpleaños de Harry― musitó la muchacha― pero Blaise ni conoce a Harry

― Es una fiesta de disfraces con chicos a los que puede follarse… es lógico que quiera ir.

― Ay Dios, lo olvidé por completo― dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio con más fuerza.

Draco la miraba tranquilamente, sin embargo…

― _¡Ay por Dios, Granger, la próxima vez que hagas eso te cojo aquí mismo!_

 _― ¡Ese vocabulario, Draco Malfoy!_ ― alegó su subconsciente

― _Cállate que tú también lo disfrutas―_ se dijo el muchacho a sí mismo.

Draco siempre hablaba consigo mismo. Era algo que hacía desde que tenía 6 años aproximadamente. Era una voz interna, una voz que le decía si hacía bien o mal. Al principio fue un gran amigo, pero con el paso de los años, el "Bastardo", como le llamaba Draco cariñosamente, comenzó a ser algo depravado y trataba de que Draco acosara a cada chica linda que tenía en frente. Sin embargo, Draco tenía claro control de su actuar y de sus emociones y solo lo reprendía para que se quedara tranquilo… y a sus hormonas también, de paso.

― Draco… te estoy hablando― dijo Hermione tocando la barbilla con la barba de unos cuantos días del muchacho.

― ¿Ha?― preguntó Draco distraído, con la cabeza quizás en dónde.

― ¿Has estado fumando esa hierba de nuevo?, sabes que la detesto― dijo Hermione haciendo un puchero.

― _¡Puta que es linda, por la mierda!―_ pensó.

― Sabes que no, solo fue una vez, y la odié…

― Quizás en dónde tengas la cabeza ahora…

 _―Pues en tu entrepierna, muñeca_ ― le dijo su voz interna.

― _¡deja de mirarle las piernas, Bastardo!_

― Apúrate. Vamos a llegar tarde. De hecho, me sorprende que a esta hora estés durmiendo― dijo mirando su reloj― Generalmente eres como una prostituta, o algo así…― _¿Qué dije?_

― ¡¿Qué dijiste?!― Hermione comenzó a golpearlo nuevamente con su almohadón. Draco se defendía simplemente alzando las manos para detenerla.

― ¡Lo digo porque trabajas de noche y eso!, ¡Deja de pegarme, mujer, por la mierda!

Hermione se calmó y se sentó a lo indio en su cama. Luego salió de ella y se fue al baño. Draco la siguió y se quedó en la puerta, recostado en ella.

― _¿No entrarás?_ ― Preguntó Hermione desde dentro

― No… te puedo violar― dijo Draco notoriamente sonrosado.

― _¡No tendrías el estómago!_ ― dijo Hermione riendo desde dentro mientras se sentía cómo caía el agua.

Si tan solo Hermione supiera lo que estaba sintiendo su mejor amigo. Desde aquella vez en primer año cuando el imbécil de Marcus Flint intentó propasarse con ella y ese mismo día, el tipejo de Ronald Weasley había coqueteado con ella –y él se había ido a puñetazos con el pelirrojo por haberle tocado el trasero a la castaña–, Draco se había dado cuenta que estaba irremediablemente enamorado de su mejor amiga, y también, cayó en cuenta que estaba en la _Friend Zone_ más absoluta, puesto que para su mejor amiga, él era su Best Friend Forever, y eso nada ni nadie lo podía cambiar.

― _Soy un fiasco―_ se dijo Draco

― _Oye, no eres un fiasco… solo eres su BFF, nada más… aprovecha y vela desnuda ahora que puedes―_ le recomendó su subconsciente con voz babosa.

― _Si te tuviera en frente, créeme que tendrías una bala en la cabeza y yo un cadáver en este departamento._

 _― ¿Podrías dejar de parafrasear a Friidaaa, por favor?, te demandará por derechos de autor, ¡esos diálogos son de ella!_

 _― Me gusta su escritura, ahora, deja de fantasear con mi mejor amiga o te expulso de mi conciencia._

 _― Inténtalo, bastardo._

 _― ¡Tú eres el bastardo, bastardo!_

La ducha había terminado y Hermione estaba lista para ir al cumpleaños de Harry. Eran las 8 de la tarde y la estudiante de medicina no podía entender cómo había dormido desde las 2; debía, efectivamente, estar muy cansada por tanto estudiar para el examen de día siguiente. Menos mal que Draco la había despertado o hubiese caído en un coma.

Bajaron junto con la máscara de Draco hasta el primer piso del edificio de 5, en el cual, Hermione y Draco vivían; la primera en el tercer piso mientras que el segundo, en el quinto.

Entraron al coche de Draco y se dirigieron a la casa de sus padres. Ahí Zabini los esperaría para que Hermione y el muchacho se vistieran para la fiesta de disfraces.

― ¿No nos iremos con tu hermana?― preguntó Hermione casual mientras se colocaba labial.

― ¿Luna? No… no creo que sea necesario que ella vaya… estará el imbécil de Nott y no quiero que se topen.

― Draco, Luna ya es grande.

― Tú no tienes hermanas… ella es mi hermanita hermosa, CASI mi melliza y no quiero que nadie la toque.

― Deja de ser tan sobre protector… gracias a ti, no he tenido una cita en más de 6 meses… sin contar a Ronald Weasley― dijo Hermione sonriendo maliciosamente. Draco gruñó.

― Ese maldito imbécil me las pagará… ¡juro que cuando lo vea, se lo entregaré a Zabini drogado con Jumbina!

― Solo me tocó el trasero en primero, Draco― dijo Hermione riendo.

El platino frenó estrepitosamente el auto

― ¡No hagas eso! ¡Me desnucarás!― dijo Hermione afirmándose. Draco infló las mejillas y achinó los ojos― Te parece a Quico de "el chavo del 8" cuando haces eso― murmuró Hermione.

― Chusma, chusma…― dijo con los dientes apretados para luego sacarle la lengua, haciendo reír a Hermione― ¿solo te tocó el trasero? ¡Pues no lo acepto! Eres una chica decente, no debes dejar que te toquen el trasero― dijo haciendo caso omiso a la primera petición de Hermione.

― Cuando duermes conmigo, me tocas el trasero― acotó Hermione.

― eso es porque no me doy cuenta― dijo alzando sus hombros despreocupadamente.

 _― "¡eso! ¡Miente! ¡Qué no se dé cuenta que lo haces con querer!"―_ se burló su subconsciente

― Como sea… vamos por Luna, arreglamos a Zabini y nos vamos a la fiesta, ¿bueno?

Draco desinfló las mejillas, recibiendo un beso de Hermione en su derecha y siguieron su camino.

* * *

¿Se entendió que lo que está en medio y en cursiva es la mente de Draco y del "Bastardo"? bueno, les gustó? he? he? ojalá que si o sino no habrá más muajajajjaja

Besos!

 **Alice~**

 **(17-08-2015 20:56)**


	2. Chapter 2

Nuevo capítulo. espero que les guste!

muchísimas gracias por todas las alertas de favorito y por los review!

 **Sally. Elizabeth. HR, Loly Mia Hedwig (Gracias linda por tu review (L)), Zhang96, Bliu Liz, lesiramuc, soulrick, mia luna, Bastian (estudia!), SALESIA (TE ADORO! ME ENCANTAN TUS REVIEW (L)), minako marie, Karen, maggsa, Hermy Evans Black , Guest, Hastel Fontom**

 **Me han alegrado cada uno de ustedes (L)**

Declaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JKR. Sin embargo, **la trama es Total y absolutamente mía** y no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar **(Texto con Copyright)** Esta historia está disponible tanto **en Fanfiction. Net como en Potterfics. com con la autoría de AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~)**. Di "No al plagio".

los leo abajo.

* * *

Friend Zones II

Llegaron a la casa de los Malfoy. Eran las 9 de la noche y Draco entró gritando.

― ¡MÁ, PÁ, ESTOY EN CASA!

― Deja de gritar así, escusa de italiano mal hecho― dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

― _¡DEJA DE GRITAR, DRACO MALFOY! ¡LUCIUS, DILE ALGO AL GRITON DE TU HIJO!―_ gritó Narcissa desde la cocina.

― _¡DRACO, SUBE QUE QUIERO ENSEÑARTE MI NUEVO MODELO A ESCALA DE TRENES!_

Hermione se tapó la cara con una mano al puro estilo _face palm_ mientras sentía que su compañero le besaba la frente.

― Amo tus caras cuando entras a mi casa

Hermione sonrió y pasó directo a la cocina mientras Draco subía hacia el despacho de su padre. Narcissa Malfoy estaba sacando unas galletas del horno. El aroma era delicioso y se acercó a la mujer de inmediato. Cissy –como le decían sus amigas– al sentir la presencia de la muchacha se dio media vuelta y la envolvió en un abrazo.

― ¡Hija mía, dime que al fin aceptarás a Draco y lo sacarás de la mala vida que lleva!― dijo Narcissa apretándola contra su pecho.

― Tía Cissy, no… ay… no puedo respirar― dijo la muchacha buscando aire. Narcissa la soltó besando su mejilla― no te hagas ilusiones, Draco no quiere nada conmigo, estoy en la Friend Zone con él― dijo Hermione alzándose de hombros, resignada.

Porque sí, señoras y señores, Hermione estaba enamorada del blondo desde que tenía uso de razón, desde aquella vez que entró al salón de primer año y le dijo "apártate, pesebrera con patas" haciéndola llorar. Hermione siempre pensó que era masoquista, pero cuando se hicieron amigos, supo que jamás podría estar con él. Draco la consideraba su Best Friend Forever y nada ni nadie, podría cambiar eso.

Narcissa simplemente sonrió con resignación y besó la cabeza de aquella niña que le había robado el corazón.

― Tía, no le digas nada al profesor Malfoy, ¿sí?― pidió Hermione.

― Sabes que este secreto me lo llevaré a la tumba… aunque espero que algún día estén juntos.

Hermione sonrió y caminó junto a Cissy al salón, para luego subir al segundo piso.

Draco y Lucius hablaban en el despacho. Lucius la verdad estaba bastante enojado.

― Papá, por favor, deja el melodrama― pidió el muchacho sentado con la mano en la frente en señal de cansancio.

― No es melodrama, Draco Malfoy― dijo ceremonioso el Doctor Malfoy, con los anteojos de lectura puestos en el puente de la nariz.

― Eres el rey del drama― musitó cansino.

― Me parece increíble que salgas de parranda un día miércoles y arrastres a Hermione y a tu hermanita a tus locuras.

― Harry es el mejor amigo de Hermione, casi su hermano, por eso vamos a la fiesta― dijo Draco mostrando la máscara que llevaba en su mano―. A demás, yo no quiero llevar a Luna… es Hermione que no quiere dejarla aquí aburrida un día de verano.

― ¡Mañana tienen examen!― alegó― ¡y su examen de grado, para peor!

― Lo sé, profesor― dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño― y sabes que soy igual de excelente que Hermione… y me siento 5 metros alejado de ella para que no creas que le copio― dijo achinando los ojos en tono de reproche― aun así dudan de mi inteligencia, ¿o no, doctor Malfoy?

Lucius resopló. Sabía que su hijo era inteligente –muy inteligente– pero le preocupaba que fuese tan descuidado con sus estudios. Si bien era inteligente y tenía buenas calificaciones, el consejo escolar dudaba de su intelecto, solo por ser "el hijo del Jefe de Carrera". El hombre se sentó despreocupadamente al lado de su hijo y se sacó los lentes. Los ojos grises del mayor sonrieron a los de su hijo con algo de burla.

― Y… ¿le dirás al fin a Hermione?, más que mal, mañana terminan la carrera, prácticamente.

Oh sí, ahí estaba su papá.

― No Pa― dijo Draco apoyando su cara en el puño― eso está de más, Hermione y yo somos amigos… soy su Best Friend Forever y nada lo cambiará.

― Eres un tonto. Cuando conocí a tu madre, fuimos amigos por 3 años, y luego, un buen día, la agarré de un brazo, la lancé a una pared y entonces…

― ¡Papá por Dios, no me cuentes esas cosas!― gritó Draco tapándose los oídos, escuchando la risa de Lucius muy lejana gracias a sus manos.

En el segundo piso, un hombre alto, moreno, cabello negro y ojos azules se miraba en el espejo. El varonil Blaise Zabini estaba demostrando que lo italiano tenía lo suyo.

― ¿Qué les parece, mis amores?― preguntó Blaise dándose vuelta y mostrando su disfraz. Unos jeans gastados, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta sin mangas color café claro con flecos. Usaba unos lentes transparentes y redondos y hacía el símbolo de la paz con su zurda.

― ¡Ay! ― gritó Narcissa aplaudiendo― la ropa de Lu te queda her-mo-sa, Blaise― dijo abrazando al moreno.

― ¿Tú crees, tía Cissy? Debo verme hermoso, hoy follo― dijo alzando la barbilla, haciendo reír a Narcissa.

Hermione se encontraba sentada en la cama de Luna Malfoy –antes Lovegood– mientras reía tapándose la cara, ocultando lo enrojecido de su rostro gracias a su amigo y sus ideas. Luna peinaba el cabello de Hermione y lo trenzaba como espiga, utilizando para ello varios elásticos y pinzas.

― ¡¿ _ESTÁN LISTAS, TRÍO DE NENAS?!_ —gritó Draco desde el primer piso.

― ¡LE ESTOY ORDENANDO EL CABELLO A HERMIONE!— Gritó Luna, haciendo que la aludida se tapara los oídos. Definitivamente Luna era una Malfoy.

― _ENTONCES TENEMOS PARA MAÑANA… ¡LLAMARÉ A POTTER PARA AVISARLE QUE LLEGAREMOS TARDE! ―_ Avisó Draco.

Hermione miró a los presentes que reían e hizo un puchero, provocando el abrazo de Narcissa.

Ella era joven, unos 49 años aproximadamente –comparado con los 55 de Lucius– y se cargaba de energía cada vez que estaba con esos muchachos, en especial con su Lunita. Su hermosa hija, aquella que rescató de las manos del gobierno, en el sistema de adopción, luego de la muerte de sus padres en un accidente de coche cuando tenía apenas tres años; Draco la amó de inmediato.

― _¡Apúrense!, ¡Luna, deja el nido de pájaro de Hermione y bajen!_

Draco comenzó a cerrarse la chaqueta de cuero mientras guardaba su teléfono. Había estado chateando con Ginny Weasley –para mala suerte, la hermana del imbécil de Ronald– sobre lo demorosos que eran sus amigos. Miró a la escalera cuando sintió que bajaban. Vio a Blaise vestido de hippie –y a su padre desfigurar su rostro por ver a alguien más con su ropa–. Luego vio a su hermana, su bella y SANTA hermana vestida también de hippie, llegando a su lado y besando su mejilla para saludarlo. Por último, vio bajar a Hermione. Vestía una túnica blanca y sandalias del mismo color. Se veía como una musa griega y su cabello castaño –según Draco, color miel– trenzado como una espiga desde la mitad de la cabeza hasta su pecho. Hermione sonrió y lo quedó mirando.

 _― ¡Oh, por dios, oh por dios!... creo que moriré de un orgasmo ahora mismo―_ pensó Draco

 _― ¿Morir de un orgasmo? Hermano, te fuiste como tres veces solo con mirarla, ¡debes controlarte! Menos mal que vistes de negro, sino sería una vergüenza que vieran lo húmedo de tu pantalón._

 _― Cállate Bastardo. Lo que siento por ella es mil veces más fuerte que un simple orgasmo._

 _― Sí… simple… aun así, tienes el pantalón húmedo― dijo burlesco._

― Te ves linda― dijo Draco sonriendo tranquilamente y ofreciendo su brazo.

Hermione borro su sonrisa de manera sutil. Antes de tomar el brazo ofrecido, se acercó a Narcissa y la abrazó. Luego fue donde Lucius y repitió el gesto.

― Cuídate, hija. No dejes que este par de imbéciles te corrompa, ni a ti ni a Lunita.

― No se preocupe señor Malfoy― dijo, recibiendo un pequeño coscorrón de parte de Lucius― tío Lu.

― Mucho mejor… diviértanse... ¡LUNA!... temprano en casa.

― Sí papi― dijo abrazando a su madre y luego a su padre, quien la apretó fuerte antes de dejarla ir.

Cuando los jóvenes salieron de la casa Lucius suspiró.

― Quiero a esa niña con el apellido Malfoy― murmuró Lucius. Narcissa lo quedó mirando extrañada. ― nada, nada― dijo respondiendo a la pregunta tácita de su esposa, subiendo al segundo piso algo cabizbajo― ¿aprovechamos que los niños no están en casa?— dijo recuperando el ánimo y alzando las cejas.

― Lucius… siempre aprovechamos, estén los niños en casa o no― dijo Cissy riendo y corriendo tras su esposo.

* * *

eheheheh muchisimas gracias, recuerden que los review son importantes para mi.

ya descubrimos un par de cosas en este capítulo, así que creo que intuirán que va por buen puerto.

besos y los leo en los review.

los quiero!

 **Alice~**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola hola! ¿qué tal? ejejeje Un nuevo capítulo de Friend Zone... espero que les agrade. Ahora veremos a los chicos en el auto de draco. Este capitulo es cortito, asi que me comprometo a subir el siguiente pronto.

Besotes!

Declaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JKR. Sin embargo, **la trama es Total y absolutamente mía y no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar (Texto con Copyright)** Esta historia está disponible tanto en **Fanfiction. Net como en Potterfics**. com con la autoría de **AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~).** Di "No al plagio".

Ahora, a leer, los leo abajo

* * *

Friend Zone III

Mientras tanto, en el auto de Draco, Hermione –como siempre– iba de copiloto mientras que Luna y Blaise en la parte de atrás.

Draco colocó la radio en una estación cercana al final del dial, en donde música de rock suave comenzaba a sonar. Blaise se hizo hacia adelante para tocar el hombro de Hermione.

― Ya pues, Herms, dime, ¿cómo es ese tal Harry Potter?

― Con mi hermano no, Blaise— dijo Hermione riendo

― Me da igual que no esté en el mercado, me suena a que tiene trasero― dijo Blaise mirando esperanzado hacia delante.

― Pues… no… no tiene mucho― dijo Hermione colocándose la mano en el mentón. Draco gruñó.

― ¡Deja de mirarle el trasero a todo el mundo, Hermione!― ladró el platino.

― Y tú deja de ser tan celoso, hermano― rio Luna.

Hermione se dio vuelta sonriendo para ver a Luna mientras Blaise volvía a su asiento.

― Déjalo, es un imbécil― dijo Hermione haciendo un gesto de despreocupación con la mano—. A propósito― Hermione se mordió el labio, nerviosa―… Lunita, Theo estará en la fiesta.

La sonrisa de Luna se apagó. Miró a Blaise y se apoyó en su hombro mientras este la miraba sonriendo.

― Blaise… si te gustaran más las niñas, ¿serías mi novio?— preguntó Luna mirando al moreno.

― Claro que sí, Lunita, eres hermosa… pero lamentablemente te falta algo entre las piernas que a mí me encanta.

Draco detuvo el automóvil con un sonido de llantas derrapando de manera abrupta, haciéndolos a todos ir hacia adelante y miró hacia atrás.

― ¡Deja de decirle esas cosas a mi hermanita!― dijo Draco. Hermione le dio un golpe en la nuca, haciendo que la mirara― ¡y tú deja de golpearme mujer!

― Y tú deja de frenar así tan de repente, harás que nos desnuquemos.

― ¡Ponte el cinturón entonces, carajo!—dijo enojado.

― ¡Eres un gruñón!— bufó Hermione. Luego suspiró y lo miró de nuevo―. Ya, no te enojes― dijo Hermione conociendo el carácter de su amigo.

Draco sintió la mano fría de Hermione y vio lo desabrigada que estaba. Se sacó la chaqueta y se la puso en los hombros a su compañera; simplemente no quería que se enfermara. Luego, miró a Luna.

― Hermana, escúchame bien… Theodore Nott es la persona más rara del universo— dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra rara—. La única forma que tienes de hablarle es… NO HABLARLE, así de simple… ¿cierto Hermione?

― Sí… así nos hicimos amigos― dijo orgullosa la musa griega con chaqueta de cuero, colocándose el cinturón de seguridad.

― No entiendo― dijo la muchacha de ojos celestes.

Draco miró a Hermione y esta sonrió asintiendo.

― Mira… yo seré Nott y Hermione será tú… ¿de acuerdo?― Luna asintió― bien… esto es así: Vas pasando cerca de Nott. Cuando te mire – y sé qué lo hará porque no es un imbécil– harás esto…

Draco miró a Hermione, esta le sonrió y desvió la cara, simulando seguir caminando.

― ¿Un desprecio? ¿Debo hacerle un desprecio para que me tome en cuenta?― preguntó Luna con su voz dos octavas más agudo de lo normal. Draco se encogió de hombros. Hermione frunció el ceño.

― No es un desprecio, solo estás sonriéndole. Él te hablará casi de inmediato… al menos eso pasó conmigo y con las escritoras― dijo Hermione alzando los hombros.

― ¿Las escritoras? ―preguntó Luna ya con tono normal. Draco encendió nuevamente el auto.

― En el campus― comenzó Zabini― como sabes, vivimos la mayoría de los universitarios. El edificio de nosotros –los médicos– está en el ala oeste, el edificio de al lado- dos cuadras- están los escritores, los estudiantes de Letras. Nott es amigo de las Escritoras pues él ha sido fuente de inspiración para muchas… sabes que es muy guapo― terminó su explicación suspirando a la ventana.

― Olvídalo, Blaise, Theo es heterosexual.

― Lo sé, Draco… no está en el mercado y Lunita lo quiere.

― Me llevo uno y anótelo a mi cuenta; pagaré cuando lo pruebe― dijo Luna mirando la ventana también, esperanzada— eso me pasa por estudiar periodismo en la universidad de al lado… si no ya estaría con Theo— murmuró esperanzada.

― Ginny piensa lo mismo— dijo Hermione riendo— si hubiese estudiado letras con Harry, nos veríamos más… A todo esto, Blaise, Harry es del grupo de escritores, por si no lo sabías…

― Es un dato interesante…

― ¡ah! Y Draco, también irán las escritoras a la fiesta― dijo Hermione mirando al blondo.

Draco detuvo el auto abruptamente otra vez, ganándose otro golpe, esta vez más fuerte. Lo bueno, es que Hermione tenía puesto el cinturón.

― ¿Mi amada Friidaaa estará ahí también?― dijo Draco sintiendo que un chichón se iba formando en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

― Sí… estará Friidaaa, Luz, tu prima Ginger, Holofernes, Sukita y creo que también Tony… y otras más que no me acuerdo. Creo que anda Alice, pero esa mujer escribe pésimo, así que no la tomes en cuenta― dijo riendo. Fred Weasley la mataría si supiera que dice esas cosas de su novia.

― Ohhhh Friidaaa- dijo Draco soñador… Hermione se puso roja y golpeó la frente del muchacho; aún quedaba para llegar a la fiesta y ya iban tarde.

* * *

Ok, todas las que tenían dudas de que Blaise era Gay, pues ahí lo tienen resuelto... le gustan ambas muajajajja. Bueno el próximo capítulo veremos a la familia de Harry... espero que les guste muajajajaj.

besooooos

 **Alice~**

 **(30-08-2015 / 17:17 [hace hambre a esta hora...])**

l

l

l

l

l

l

v

Click si quieres que Draco te preste su chaqueta de cuero


	4. Chapter 4

Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de **Friend Zone.** Lo prometido es deuda y aquí el capitulo prometido. espero que les guste.

Declaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JKR. Sin embargo, **la trama es Total y absolutamente mía** y no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar **(Texto con Copyright)** Esta historia está disponible tanto **en Fanfiction. Net como en Potterfics. com con la autoría de AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~)**. Di "No al plagio".

Los Leo Abajo ^^

* * *

 **Friend Zone IV**

Grimmauld Place N° 12 estaba con las luces encendidas. Eran las 9 de la noche y la música estaba a mitad de tono. El dueño de casa –Severus Snape– bajaba tranquilamente las escaleras junto con Mía, su hija de 15 años y Jack, su pequeño de 10. Más atrás, Lily, el amor de su vida y esposa desde hacían 20 años.

Cuando James Potter, padre de Harry, murió producto de un infarto cuando el pequeño Potter solo tenía 1 año de vida, Lily sintió la necesidad de ir al psicólogo. Ahí, en la consulta privada estaba Severus Snape, su amigo de la infancia y que por culpa de James, tuvo que alejar. Luego de salir por dos años, Snape le pidió matrimonio, adoptando de inmediato a Harry –a quien adoraba– aunque dejándole su apellido original, combinándolo, por decisión de Harry, como Potter-Snape Evans.

Severus amaba a su familia; Harry era su orgullo, Mía era su adoración, Jack era su reflejo y Lily… oh Lily, sin ella no podría vivir.

― Apresúrate, amor… dejemos a Harry solo aquí, triste y abandonado el día de su cumpleaños― dijo sonriendo.

Harry salía de la cocina. Era un muchacho alto, de cabello negro desordenado y ojos verdes–igual que los de su madre–. Se acercó a su padre, el único papá que conoció, y lo abrazó con cariño. Snape sonrió, agitó aún más el cabello de su.

― Mañana iremos a celebrar en familia, mi escritor― dijo Snape besando la cabeza de su hijo, que era más bajo que él.

― Gracias por esto, papá. De verdad, quería hace mucho tiempo hacer una fiesta

― Dale las gracias a tu madre, que nos dio permiso― dijo sonriendo y guiñándole el ojo a su mujer, quien rodó los ojos y besó la cabeza de su hija.

― Vámonos. La abuela Rose nos espera― dijo mientras Mía abrazaba a Harry.

― Feliz cumpleaños, hermanito― dijo la niña con voz dulce.

― Es mañana…― dijo Harry riendo

― Entonces a las 12 te envío un texto. Por lo que me contaste, Lord Voldemort no dejará que se escuche nada más

― ¿Quién es ese tal lord… no sé qué?― preguntó Lily confundida; no quería que un desconocido entrara a su casa.

― Es un DJ, amor― dijo Snape abrazándola y besando su cabeza.

― ¿Por qué no me puedo quedar con mi hermano?― preguntó Jack haciendo un puchero mientras Harry le besaba la cabeza

― Porque es solo para chicos grandes… cuando cumplas 18, te haré yo mismo una fiesta, lo prometo― dijo el chico de 24 años

― Vamos. Apurémonos, cuídate Harry, y cuida la casa

― Sí, papá― dijo el muchacho recibiendo un abrazo y un beso de su madre.

Su familia era lo que más amaba… cuando sintió el auto partir, corrió a la cocina y sacó todo lo necesario. El timbre sonó. Su mejor amiga había llegado. Abrió la puerta y una pelirroja, tan blanca como el papel, estaba en la puerta.

― ¡Ginny!― dijo Harry abrazándola. Ginny se empinó y besó sus labios.

― Hola cariño, feliz cumpleaños― dijo sonriendo― ¿cómo te has sentido?― preguntó la pelirroja.

― Bien… ¿ayúdame a ordenar todo esto? Los chicos llegarán pronto― dijo Harry entusiasta, moviendo un sillón.

― ¡Ja! Pues Draco me acaba de enviar un texto diciendo que Luna estaba peinando a Hermione desde ya un rato― dijo riendo.

― Tenemos mucho tiempo, entonces― dijo riendo

* * *

Eran las diez de la noche y Draco estacionaba el automóvil frente a la casa de Harry. Era el único que andaba en coche, pues no le gustaba beber mucho, salvo cuando estaba triste por algún pretendiente de Hermione.

Blaise ayudó a Luna a salir del auto mientras Draco sacaba del maletero una capa negra con capucha, se la colocó –pues no podía manejar con ella puesta– y se ajustó la máscara.

― ¿De qué es esa máscara, perdón? — preguntó Blaise con un tono de burla.

― _Scream_ … ¿qué nunca la vieron?

 _—Claro que todos la vieron, bastardo… tú eres el miedoso que se escondió tras Hermione para no verla— le recordó su conciencia._

 _― Cállate imbécil, ese detalle no lo saben ellos— dijo Draco para sí— a demás… todo por estar al lado de mi Hermione._

 _― Ahh… ¿ahora es TÚ Hermione? en la vida ha sido tuya, imbécil, je― se burló su conciencia._

 _― algún día, ya verás, bastardo._

― Claro que sí— dijo Hermione― es un clásico.

Draco alzó la barbilla con su rostro enrojecido escondido. Caminaron a la casa de Harry. Tocaron el timbre y el mismo cumpleañero abrió.

― ¡Llegó mi hermana! — gritó Harry, vestido de mago, abrazando a la castaña.

― Feliz cumpleaños, Harry— felicitó la musa griega, abrazándolo. Harry la soltó y abrazó a Draco.

― Feliz cumpleaños, hermano— dijo Draco riendo.

― Si quieres darme un feliz cumpleaños, haz algo para que Hermione se quede contigo.

Draco carcajeó sonoramente, porque sí… todo el mundo sabía que Draco Malfoy estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger, y por ende, TODOS sabían que estaba en la más absoluta _Friend Zone,_ a excepción de Hermione, obvio _._

Harry los llevó al centro de la pista de baile -antes su living- y presentó a su gente. Draco, que no se había acordado de su amigo, tomó el brazo de Blaise y lo puso en frente de Harry.

― Potter... él es mi amigo de la infancia y acosador personal, Blaise Zabini.

Al parecer, a Blaise se le había olvidado cómo era que se saludaba, y simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Harry, sin embargo, sonrió ante esto; Extrañamente, los ojos azules del moreno lo habían cautivado.

― Harry Potter-Snape… un placer conocerte.

― El placer es mío— dijo Blaise sonriendo y estirando la mano para tomar la del ojiverde.

 _—Ohhhh al fin este bastardo reaccionó— pensó Draco_

 _— Al fin Potter se dio cuenta de su orientación sexual, mira como sonríe..._

 _— Es chistoso, parece que tuviese una mariposa en sus pestañas… ¡oh, mira a Blaise!_

 _— ajajajajajaja, son tal para cual, par de locas._

 _—Ni que lo digas, creo que esta es la primera vez que estamos de acuerdo._

― Draco… deja de hablar contigo mismo y toma atención— pidió Hermione mientras le sacaba la máscara, dejando ver los grises del muchacho que ahora le sonreía; Hermione de inmediato escondió su rostro enrojecido— allá están las escritoras— expuso.

En una esquina, un grupo de 5 mujeres estaban conversando. Extrañamente, todas estaban vestidas como musas griegas. Las 5 chicas, al mirar hacia Hermione, le hicieron gestos para encontrarse con ella. Hermione le tomó la mano a Draco y se dirigió hacia el grupo.

La más joven -segundo año de literatura-, una pelirroja bastante alta, se acercó a una chica mayor -quinto año de literatura- de cabello negro y ondulado.

― ¿Viste, Lestrange, cómo tiene a tu primo? ¡Esto es materia fresca!— dijo la pelirroja

― Oh sí… ya veremos, Alice… quizás aquí tengas tu primera fuente de inspiración— dijo disimuladamente — ¡primito!, ¡bienvenido!— dijo la mujer abrazándolo

― Hola chicas— dijo Hermione— les presento a mi mejor amigo, Draco— una muchacha rubia hizo un gesto casi imperceptible de dolor ante la aclaración de Hermione— Draco, ellas son, Luz— dijo apuntando a la rubia, quien se acercó a Draco y besó su mejilla en tono de saludo, haciendo sonrojar al platino— Holoferns— presentó a la muchacha de cabello más largo y castaño claro, quien hizo un asentamiento de cabeza— Friidaaa, por supuesto, la conoces— dijo mientras Draco se acercaba para luego besar galantemente la mano de la aludida, haciéndola sonrojar— Alice— dijo Hermione despeinando el cabello de la novia de uno de sus amigos— y por supuesto, tu prima Ginger.

― Chicas, es un honor estar frente a ustedes… soy fiel fan de todas… excepto de mi prima, por supuesto— dijo haciendo reír a las musas

― ¿Y Tony? me dijo que vendría— preguntó la castaña.

― Salió con Damon, tenían cosas que hacer… aun no entiendo qué— dijo Alice alzándose de hombros.

― Cuando crezcas comprenderás, mi pelirroja― dijo Luz riendo, revolviéndole el cabello a la ya despeinada muchacha.

* * *

La fiesta tuvo éxito. A las doce de la noche, un hombre alto, calvo y de túnica negra entraba a la escena, seguido de mucho humo. Lord Voldemort hacía su presencia con su música electrónica y su calva reluciente. Harry y los demás eran fanáticos de este DJ, pues era uno de los más grandes de dicho género, y era el mejor amigo de su padre.

Todas las personas –que eran cerca de 40 Jovenes– estaban disfrazadas. Hermione, mientras bailaba con Draco una canción muy movida fue interrumpida por un muchacho alto, castaño y con mirada seductora, vestía de indio apache.

― ¿Qué quieres, McLaggen?― preguntó Draco molesto al verse interrumpido.

― Nada Malfoy, solo quiero hablar con Hermione… ¿preciosa, podrías?― preguntó con voz grave

Hermione, quien para ese entonces llevaba cerca de 4 mojitos en el cuerpo, le dijo que sí, y despidiéndose de Draco, se fue a un rincón a hablar con el muchacho, haciendo que el platino corriera a refugiarse donde Friidaaa y la invitara a bailar.

Cerca de ese lugar, Luna pasaba conversando con Ginny, con un vaso de vodka naranja en la mano de cada una. El cumpleañero había desaparecido hacían un par de horas y la verdad era que ya estaba preocupando a Ginny.

― ¿A dónde se habrá ido Harry?

― Ahora que lo dices… Blaise tampoco lo he visto― dijo Luna mirando para todos lados. Ambas se quedaron mirando y sonrieron. Luna, sin embargo, cambió rápidamente su semblante―. Dime, amiga… ¿Harry y tu…?

― No― aclaró riendo― … a veces follamos, pero nada serio… de hecho, estoy seguro que a Harry le gustan más los hombres que las mujeres… aunque le hace a los dos, y créeme… es muy, pero muy bueno.

― Entonces, ¿no lo quieres como pareja?

― Ay Luna, por Dios, no…― dijo Ginny riendo. Su risa de desvaneció cuando miró al frente―Nott a las doce en punto, aborta misión― dijo solo para que Luna lo escuchara.

La música estaba bastante fuerte, pero Luna siguió caminando con Ginny, dejando el vaso medio vacío en una mesa. Un muchacho alto vestido de soldado, de cabello castaño oscuro, tan blanco como ellas mismas y ojos oscuros como el petróleo la miró. Theodore Nott estaba en esa fiesta solo porque las Musas lo habían obligado. Ellas lo miraban sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza, pero él no se atrevía a actuar. Luna pasó por delante de él, lo miró y le sonrió, para luego seguir su camino.

― ¿me despreció?― se preguntó Theodore.

A la mierda la vergüenza. Las musas en este punto estaban que sacaban un cuaderno y un lápiz.

Caminó hacia Luna y tomó delicadamente su mano. Luna se giró y se sorprendió al ver los ojos petróleo del sonrosado muchacho.

Ambos, dicho sea de paso, estaban algo tomados. Tal vez fue por eso que Theo se acercó tanto a Luna… tal vez fue por eso que ella intentó besarlo, fallando estrepitosamente, chocando con una mesa. Afortunadamente, nadie más que Ginny lo vio. Theo sonrió y tomó su mano, indicándole la puerta de salida. Ahí se sentaron en el porche.

― Theodore Nott…― dijo alzando su mano en tono de saludo.

― Luna Malfoy― se presentó nerviosa, cogiendo la fría mano de muchacho.

― La hermana menor de Draco, ¿no es así?—preguntó el castaño. Ella asintió―. Un placer, Luna… disculpa por ser tan brusco― dijo con cuidado para nombrar todas las letras. Tenía que sonar perfecto. Miró de reojo a la ventana. Las musas miraban desde ahí con clara emoción en el rostro.

― No fue brusco… fue exacto como debió suceder… me alegra que me hables― dijo Luna sintiendo que el alcohol hacía su efecto con el frío de la noche.

― Eres muy bonita― dijo Theo haciendo sonrosar a Luna― te he visto a veces caminar por la universidad, con la chaqueta de muchos colores y tus aros raros.

― ¿Te molesta?

― ¿Molestarme? ― preguntó― creo que le darías desorden a mi vida tan estructurada… la locura hace bien… creo que tú me harías bien― susurró acercándose.

― Opino lo mismo― sonrió sin saber qué más decir.

― ¡EJEM!― se aclaró la garganta Draco mientras era seguido por Hermione― te espero en el auto, hermanita― dijo haciendo énfasis a la palabra "hermanita" y caminando de la mano con Hermione.

Draco abrió la puerta del auto y ayudó a Hermione a entrar. Ya dentro, el muchacho suspiró frustrado.

― lamento haber salido así. Cuando las musas gritaron de emoción y no vi a Luna, no pude más que hacerlo.

― Deja de ser tan sobre protector con Luna… al menos ahora hablan.

― Lo sé… solo que es mi hermanita y no quiero que el misántropo de Nott le haga daño.

― Noooooooo, no es un misántropo… solo es un incomprendido― dijo Hermione con claros indicios de borrachera.

― Eres adorable cuando te emborrachas… ahora, tápate― dijo pasándole su chaqueta― luego llegaremos a la casa, te acostarás y yo me iré a mi departamento.

― Noooooooo, quédate conmigo esta noche… necesito un cuerpo caliente.

― ¿Y por qué no se lo pediste a McLaggen? Él sí se veía interesado en pasar la noche contigo.

― Ese pulpo me tiene harta… ― dijo perdiendo la borrachera por un segundo― ¿y tú por qué no te quedaste con Friidaaa? Vi cómo intentabas tocarle hasta el alma― dijo celosa.

― No es mi tipo― dijo Draco alzándose de hombros― ¿y qué tiene de malo McLaggen?—contraatacó

― Es un pulpo y huele feo.

― ¿Feo?... ¿feo como a mierda?

― No, feo como… no sé, es su perfume… su… ¡no sé cómo explicarlo!― dijo volviendo a su borrachera― no me gusta― finalizó

― Serás que estás como zapato― dijo haciendo alusión a la borrachera de su amiga―… ojalá que no se te haya olvidado nada de la prueba.

― Todo aquí, guapo― dijo apuntándose la cabeza y guiñándole un ojo, aunque con la borrachera parecía que hubiese guiñado los dos, haciendo reír a Draco.

― Más te vale― dijo Draco sonriendo, atrayéndola hacia sí y besando su cabeza. Hermione lo abrazó.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

― ¿Draco?

― ¿Dime, preciosa?

― ¿No quieres pasar la noche conmigo? ― preguntó mirándolo desde su pecho. Los ojos marrones caramelizados que tenía Hermione hacían que el corazón de Draco bombeara más sangre de la que podía soportar.

 _― Y es así, niños y niñas, cómo se erecta un…_

 _― ¡Cállate, bastardo!—alegó Draco, interrumpiendo a su conciencia._

― ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Claro que quiero pasar la noche contigo… solo que pensé que querías estar sola o con alguien que te hiciera cosas sexys.

― Pues quiero estar contigo… con nadie más― dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y descansaba, sintiendo los latidos agitados de su mejor amigo― voy a revisar tu corazón… creo que tienes taquicardia― susurró.

― Eres traumatóloga… deja a los cardiólogos hacer ese trabajo.

― Bueno, señor cardiólogo… cardiólogo rompecorazones… quién lo diría― dijo para luego dormirse.

Draco sonrió sin entender lo último. Su amiga era demasiado tierna cuando se emborrachaba. Le gustaba dormir con ella cuando ocurría. Se recostaba a su lado y lo abrazaba. Sentía más frÍo y buscaba el calor que él le ofrecía. No era nada sexual, era netamente cariño. Podía sentir que Hermione lo quería… y el intentaba con ese gesto, entregarle todo el amor que podía… aunque fuese acariciando su cabello y abrazándola cada vez que lo necesitaba.

La acomodó en el asiento y le colocó el cinturón de seguridad. Besó su mejilla y la tapó con la túnica negra que tenía en el asiento de atrás. Luna llegó en ese momento, sonriendo. Theo ya había entrado nuevamente a la casa.

― Me dio su número y le di el mío…― dijo Luna colocándose el cinturón de seguridad del asiento trasero ante la atenta mirada del sobreprotector de su hermano.

― Esperemos que te…― Draco fue interrumpido por el sonido de un pajarillo silbando, lo que indicaba un mensaje de WhatsApp. Luna sonrió― déjame adivinar…

― ¡Es Theo!― dijo saltando en su asiento.

― Shhhhhh, Hermione duerme― dijo Draco colocándose el cinturón para luego arrancar el auto― ¿y Blaise? ¿No nos iremos con él?― preguntó Draco.

― creo que estaba ocupado― dijo Luna riendo. Draco simplemente hizo una "oh" con su boca y continuó su camino.

* * *

 _ejejeje, les gustó? he? he? la alusión a las escritoras de Dramione (y escritor)? heee? xD! bueno, espero que sí les haya gustado._  
 _Un besote enorme a todas y muchísimas gracias por todos sus maravillosos comentarios._

 **Alice~ (03-09-15 / 22:05 (tengo sueño!) )**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **v**

 **Click si quieres bailar con Draco All Night**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! un nuevo capítulo de Friend Zone! espero que les guste, es suuuuper cortito, pero eso significa que el prósimo capítulo estará pronto.

Besotes y los leo abajo.

Declaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JKR. Sin embargo, **la trama es Total y absolutamente mía** y no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar **(Texto con Copyright)** Esta historia está disponible tanto **en Fanfiction. Net como en Potterfics. com con la autoría de AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~)**. Di "No al plagio".

A leer!

* * *

Friend Zone V

Eran las 2 de la mañana cuando Draco llegó a la casa de sus padres. Al lado de la gran casa, un espacio vació; la antigua casa de los Granger. Hermione tenía 16 años cuando sus padres murieron en el incendio que dejó a la muchacha sola, sin más familia que sus amigos. ella estaba de vacaciones en la playa con los malfoy cuando una noche el sistema eléctrico de la casa colapsó, haciendo que la gran casa estallara en llamas, dejando a los señores Granger dentro.

Desde entonces, Hermione vivió hasta los 17 con los Malfoy hasta que entró a la universidad y pudo vivir ahí. En los veranos vivía con ellos o con los Snape; Harry era como su hermano. El lote estaba baldío hacían casi 10 años, pero Hermione había removido los escombros de la tristeza en su corazón y solo recordaba con mucho amor y cariño, los años vividos en aquel lugar.

Luna se bajó del automóvil y se despidió con la mano de Draco, quien esperó a que su santa y pura hermana entrara a la casa para partir rumbo a la universidad, al ala oeste donde vivía con Hermione.

Estacionó su automóvil y salió de él. Abrió la puerta del copiloto, liberó a Hermione del cinturón y la tomó en brazos, cerrando la puerta del coche con el pie, bloqueándola con el mando a distancia que llevaba en la mano. Agradecía que solo tuviera que subir a la muchacha de 65 kilos 3 pisos y no cinco. Hermione se despertó gruñendo estando ya en la puerta de su casa.

― Bájame, cielo, yo abriré― dijo Hermione con voz ronca y buscando su bolso― ¿y mi cartera?

― No llevaste cartera, yo guardé tus cosas en mi chaqueta. Anda, abre― pidió Draco dejándola de pie en el piso para que abriera el departamento.

― Te quedarás, ¿cierto?—preguntó Hermione. Podría estar muy borracha, pero nunca, NUNCA, olvidaba lo hecho.

― Sí. Anda, pasa que está refrescando.

Entraron a la habitación. Draco abrió la cama de Hermione y se dirigió al baño mientras Hermione rápidamente se colocaba su pijama. Draco salió con un vaso de agua y una píldora en su mano.

― Bebe― pidió Draco. Hermione sin preguntar se tomó la pastilla; el blondo sonrió― puedo darte cualquier cosa y no preguntas, mujer.

― Eres tú. Sé que no me dañarías― dijo acomodándose bajo las cobijas.

― ¿Y si te diera Jumbina?

― La pasaríamos muy bien― dijo Hermione riendo mientras intentaba quitarse las ligas del cabello.

Draco rio y caminó hacia la cómoda de Hermione. Ahí tenía un pantalón de algodón que usaba para dormir. Se lo colocó y se sacó la camisa, dejando su torso desnudo. Se acostó al lado de su amiga, quien ya tenía el desastre de cabello regado por la almohada y muchos elásticos en la mesa de noche, y la abrazó.

― ¿Draco?

― Dime.

― ¿me quieres?

― Con mi alma.

― ¿Te casarías conmigo?― preguntó la muchacha ya con Morfeo en sus espaldas

― Sí… una y mil veces, amor―susurró.

Hermione no escuchó lo último, se quedó dormida profundamente. Draco la miró sonriendo, se acercó y besó sus labios. Tenía la suerte de que ella respondía a cada beso que le daba mientras dormía; la mala suerte era que no despertaba.

― _Me siento como un maldito pervertido haciendo esto_ ― pensó mientras acariciaba el cabello de su amiga y besaba su frente.

― _Es lo que hay… es eso o sincerarte y decirle que la amas_ ― dijo su subconsciente

― _Olvídalo_. _Me odiará… no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella…_

 _― Eres bueno… ¡somos buenos para ella!_

 _― Si… súper… hablo con una voz en mi cabeza, eso es ser muy bueno._

 _― ¡Hey! Dos por uno, a las mujeres les gusta el descuento._

 _― Duérmete, bastardo, buenas noches._

 _― Buenas noches, imbécil._

― Buenas noches, Hermione― dijo besando su frente.

― Buenas noches, Draco― musitó dormida Hermione, haciéndolo sonreír.

* * *

 _Definitivamente Draco está en problemas ejejeje, esperemos que todo salga bien para ellos._

 ** _MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!_**

 _Salesia! ahí te envié a Draco por Alma de Muggle XD_

 _Besos!_

 _Alice~_

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **v**

 ** _Click si quieres que te besen al dormir (L)_**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo de **Friend Zone,** espero que les guste este capítulo. nos estamos acercando al final (emoticón triste), pero no se enojen, que sé que les gustará.

 **Declaración** : Todos los personajes reconocibles de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JKR. Sin embargo, **la trama es Total y absolutamente mía** y no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar **(Texto con Copyright)** Esta historia está disponible tanto **en Fanfiction. Net como en Potterfics. com con la autoría de AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~)**. Di "No al plagio".

Los leo abajo

* * *

 **Friend Zone III.**

Draco abrió los ojos lentamente. La luz de sol entraba por la única ventana del pequeño departamento. Era igual al suyo, pero olía a vainilla… si olía a vainilla, se dijo, estaba en el de Hermione.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, sonriendo. Estaba apoyado en una de las almohadas que tenía su amiga. A Hermione siempre la habían gustado las almohadas blandas y Draco adquirió ese gusto. Movió su cabeza y se quedó entre dos almohadas igual de cómodas, respirando profundamente.

― Estás cómodo, parece― dijo una voz retumbante bajo sus oídos.

Draco miró sus almohadas. Los pechos de Hermione estaban frente a él y la cara de su amiga lo miraba divertida. Draco se separó de inmediato y se dio cuenta de cómo estaban dormidos. Había estado con la cabeza encima del pecho de la muchacha toda la noche mientras esta acariciaba su cabello. Draco sonrió con culpa.

― Lo siento― dijo riendo― ¿te duele la cabeza?― preguntó.

― No… pero sí mi ojo― dijo frotándose el ojo derecho.

― No te frotes― dijo quitándole la mano izquierda del ojo. En aquella mano vio el reloj de Hermione, el cual jamás de los jamases se quitaba pues era un regalo de su madre antes de morir― Herms… ¿a qué hora es el examen?

― A las once… ¿por qué?― preguntó soñolienta.

― ¡Son las 10!

― ¡Demonios!

Ambos saltaron de la cama. Hermione se metió al baño y Draco se colocó su ropa

― ¡Iré a cambiarme! ¡Haz algo de desayunar!

― _¡ Está bien!_ ― gritó desde el baño.

En un tiempo record de 20 minutos, ambos estaban listos en el departamento de Hermione. Draco había llegado con su mochila y Hermione, de espaldas a él, ordenaba la suya.

― Tu desayuno está en la barra de la cocina― dijo Hermione dándose vuelta

― _Oh por la mierda, ¿qué le paso?_ ― preguntó escandalizado su voz interna.

― Hermione… ¿te has visto al espejo?... si no es así, ve a hacerlo.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Caminó hacia el baño y Draco simplemente tapó sus oídos.

El grito de la muchacha se escuchó por todo el edificio. Hermione salió con su ojo derecho hecho nada. Estaba casi completamente cerrado y rojo.

― ¡Qué demonios le hiciste a mi ojos, maldito bastardo!― gritó Hermione golpeando su pecho.

― ¿Y por qué yo? ¡¿Qué hice?!

― ¡¿Qué maldita pastilla me diste?!

― ¡La que sirve para que no te doliera la cabeza hoy! ¡La que siempre te doy!

― ¡¿Y por qué me salió este orzuelo?!

― ¡Eres médico, deberías saberlo, así que te calmas y piensa!

Hermione respiró hondo y exhaló exasperada. Lo más probable era que se había agarrado una bacteria, y con lo mal que se había estado alimentando, no era difícil deducir que estaba con las defensas bajas.

― Iré a ver a Blaise hoy… él debe saber qué hacer.

― Comer bien. Eso tienes que hacer— caminó a la barra y sacó su desayuno—. Me como este pan y nos vamos― dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de café y masticaba una hogaza de pan con jamón y queso derretido.

― Y así me hablas de comer bien…

― Tú me lo hiciste, tú eres la culpable— dijo con la boca llena, haciendo que Hermione le sacara la lengua.

Salieron del departamento a las 10:40. Aún quedaban 20 minutos para rendir el examen.

Eran los más adelantados de sus clases. Draco se especializó en cardiología y Hermione en traumatología, por lo que tenían muchas clases separados. Sin embargo, las clases que tenían juntos –que eran cerca de 5– se sentaba asientos de distancia, ya que los profesores pensaban que el joven Malfoy, copiaba a su compañera.

― Te apuesto que nos harán sentarnos separados hoy― dijo Draco caminando con su mochila colgada al hombro.

― Como siempre… ¿ves lo que pasa por ser tan rubio? La gente cree que eres idiota.

― No soy rubio… soy platinado, casi albino, dice mi padre

― Tu padre es igual de albino que tú― dijo riendo― no hay justificación para tu "rubiocidad".

Siguieron caminando por el campus hasta que llegaron al auditorio. Se sentaron en la banca a esperar.

― ¿Puedes creer que ya hemos pasado 6 años en esta maldita universidad?― preguntó Draco mirando los árboles que comenzaban a brotar debido a la primavera inminente.

― Y nos graduaremos después de la práctica.

― Que será en esta misma fecha el próximo año…

― … Es maravilloso, ha pasado tanto en tanto tiempo… aún recuerdo el "mechonéo" de bienvenida de los cursos superiores.

― Esos malditos bastardos se ensañaron contigo… solo querían ver tus piernas mientras te cortaban la ropa.

― Pero me salvaste, como siempre.

― Y me tiraron a la pileta llena de jugo de cabezas de pescado… desde ahí que no puedo ver un producto del mar… aggg, qué asco, Hermione, me acordaste, maldito Flint.

Hermione rio. A ella no podía darle asco. Recordaba con perfecta claridad como Remus Lupin, uno de sus compañeros de un curso más arriba, le había puesto la penitencia.

 **[Flashback]**

 _El primer año de universidad y los primeros años de medicina estaban amarrados con una soga, pintados hasta la nariz y con las ropas rotas. La "bienvenida" que les daban los estudiantes de segundo año a los de primero._

― _Francamente abominable― dijo una Hermione de 17 años a un Draco divertidísimo de 18._

― _Vamos Hermione, no puede ser tan malo._

Penitencia tras penitencia, uno de los estudiantes de segundo –Marcus Flint– intentaba ganar algo con Hermione.

― _Vamos preciosa, si aceptas salir conmigo, la pasarás muy bien, además, haré que te suelte, ¿qué te parece?― dijo con la voz rasposa_

― _Ni en un millón de años― dijo Hermione haciéndole un desprecio, provocando que Flint tomara a Hermione para darla vuelta de manera bruscamente. Draco, como pudo amarrado y todo, empujó a Flint, haciendo que cayera sentado al suelo._

― _No te metas con ella, imbécil― dijo Draco con los dientes apretados, la voz ronca y las palabras arrastradas._

 _Flint iba a contestar pero un muchacho de cabello castaño claro se acercó, levantándolo de la solapa_

― _Deja a los prisioneros, Flint, a esta señorita le falta su castigo― dijo Remus Lupín acercándose. Draco clocó a Hermione tras de sí― tranquilo, albino, solo tiene que sacar un papel._

 _Hermione, aun atrás de Draco, sacó el papel que decía "beso". Se lo entregó a Lupín y este sonrió. Corrió hacia una mesa y la colocó en medio del patio._

― _Súbete ahí, pequeña… y tu amigo también. Aquí hay algo bueno y tengo buen ojo para eso― dijo el hombre desatando a Draco y a Hermione._

 _Draco no entendía que ocurría, pero Hermione estaba plenamente consciente._

― _¿qué tenemos que hacer?—preguntó Draco_

― _dale un beso… 20 segundos o serán metidos hasta el cuello al agua con pescado— contestó Lupín sonriendo._

 _Ambos se miraron. Escucharon a lo lejos el "1…2…3" y se besaron. Primero fue un pequeño rose de labios, lleno de nervios y de risas, con los ojos abiertos y las mejillas encendidas, pero cuando escucharon "¡pero uno de verdad!" de parte de Zabini, el beso se intensificó casi instantáneamente. Cerraron los ojos. Hermione apretó más sus labios contra los de Draco y este introdujo su lengua a la boca de Hermione, haciendo que esta sintiera miles de cosquillas en su estómago y en cierta parte de su anatomía, que no sabía que tenía, palpitaciones bastante agradables y placenteras._

 _"17…18…19… ¡20!" escucharon a lo lejos. Lucharon por separarse y lo hicieron. No querían que nadie se enterara de lo que estaban sintiendo el uno por el otro. Hermione no pudo más que ponerse roja como tomate._

― _¡nos engañaron, son novios!― gritó Flint desde atrás_

― _solo somos amigos― dijeron Draco y Hermione al unísono._

 _Flint tomó a Draco y, en venganza más que otra cosa, lo lanzó al estanque lleno de pescado_

 **[Fin del flashback]**

Hermione rió ante el recuerdo. Aún soñaba con aquellos labios que la habían dejado mirando el techo entusiasmada toda aquella noche.

* * *

Ejejejejej, pues algo ha pasado entre estos dos en el pasado que tiene a Hermione tan... asdasdasdasdasd xD

Un besote a todos! y muchísimas gracias por sus Review, tanto aquí, como en Abrázame y ADM

besotes

los adoro!

l

l

l

l

l

l

v

Click si quieres que Draco te de un beso así (L)


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos! espero que les guste este capítulo.

Perdón la tardanza, pero he tenido tantas cosas en el trabajo, emociones, problemas, fracasos... en fin. espero que me den animos en el review XD

besoooos

 **Declaración:** Todos los personajes reconocibles de la **Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JKR.** Sin embargo, l **a trama es Total y absolutamente mía** y no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar ( **Texto con Copyright)** Esta historia está **disponible** tanto en **Fanfiction. Net** como en **Potterfics. Com** con la autoría de **AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~). Di "No al plagio".**

* * *

Friend Zone VII

Blaise caminaba por el campus. Sabía que sus amigos darían el último examen de la carrera en ese día. Sonrió de medio lado mientras caminaba; ese par de muchachos habían competido tan duro que habían adelantado un año completo. A él le quedaba 1 año –como al resto de los mortales de su generación–, más la práctica, que era un año más. Draco y Hermione habían sacado todos los ramos, incluidos de la especialidad de cada uno, Cardiología y Traumatología, respectivamente. Zabini era oftalmólogo… o al menos se preparaba para ello. Sonrió ante esto, al menos ahora Harry podría ir al oculista sin pagar… bueno, sí pagaría… con carne, pero pagaría.

Aquel día –o noche más bien– en el que se habían conocido había sido mágico. No duraron mucho tiempo conversando cuando Harry lo llevó dela mano a su habitación, para coger como bestias salvajes toda la noche. Para Blaise había sido maravilloso, no solo en el plano sexual. El muchacho de ojos verdes, sonrisa encantadora y miembro… bueno, Harry, había cautivado el corazón del romántico moreno. Sin ser un sentimental, sentía que lo vivido el día anterior había sido especial y _quería_ que se repitiera.

Una mano en el hombro lo sacó de su letargo. Miró los dedos de la mano que lo tocaba y los reconoció, sonrosándose de inmediato.

― Hola Harry― dijo Blaise sin dejar de caminar al muchacho que le sonreía de igual manera―. Feliz cumpleaños― sonrió.

― Gracias― dijo Harry mirando sus pies. Levantó la cabeza para hablar- Qué tal, ¿vas a ver a Draco y a Hermione?

― Si… esos dos son mis mejores amigos.

― También los míos… ― dijo acompasando su caminar con la del italiano―, así que tenemos mucho más en común que un sexo maravilloso— dijo casual. Blaise se sonrosó más. Harry sonrió y lo detuvo. Era más bajo que Blaise y levantó la cara para mirarlo―. Escucha… quiero que se repita… no sé si tú estás dispuesto, pero sentí algo especial, una conexión que no puedo explicar… yo― Harry no pudo terminar pues Blaise había buscado su boca y la había besado con pasión y fiereza. Cuando se separaron, Blaise respiró un poco de aire.

― También quiero que se repita― susurró―, pero me da algo de miedo― confesó―,la verdad es que soy algo loco e invento muchas cosas que quizás a ti no te gusten y, bueno, no sé.

― Somos dos… me gustaría probar las cosas contigo― confesó el pelinegro― la verdad es que con la única persona que he estado ha sido con Ginny, y has sido el primer hombre con el que me acuesto.

Si Blaise hubiese estado bebiendo algo, de seguro que se le hubiese caído todo de la boca.

\- ¿La pelirroja de anoche?—Harry asintió― pues podríamos pedirle que nos enseñara algunas cosas…

\- ¿Que hagamos un trio?—dijo el muchacho riendo

― No sé… te dije que soy algo loco.

― Hola chicos― se escuchó la voz de Ginevra tras de ellos—, feliz cumpleaños Harry― dijo Ginny besando tranquilamente los labios de Harry abrazándolo.

Harry sonrió y miró a Blaise, este miró a Ginny y luego a Harry, y sonrieron para ellos y Ginny.

― ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó confundida.

― Tenemos una propuesta para ti, querida pelirroja― dijo Harry abrazándola por un lado

― Y creo que te encantará― dijo Blaise abrazándola por el otro.

Hermione miraba su reloj de pulsera con la cabeza recostada en el hombro de Draco. Este apoyaba su cabeza en la de la castaña mientras esperaban que dieran las 11. A lo lejos, vio cómo se acercaba su hermana Luna… junto a Theo.

― Ese imbécil… si le hace daño, juro que me las pagará― dijo el rubio llamando la atención de Hermione, quien levantó la cabeza de su puesto y miró sonriendo.

― Déjala… ella se ve feliz, además, Theo es mi amigo y es tu amigo también― aclaró

― ¡Es un maldito misántropo! ¡Juro que si le hace daño, le coloco los intestinos de corbata!

Theo llevaba del brazo a Luna y esta sonreía.

― ¿Cómo están mis médicos favoritos?—preguntó la dulce Luna.

Draco miró a Theo con los ojos achinados y se levantó de su lugar para envolver en un abrazo sobreprotector a su hermana.

― ¡Mía!― dijo haciendo un puchero y escondiendo la cara en el hombro de su hermana, haciéndola reír.

― Estamos bien― dijo Hermione levantándose y tirando del brazo de Draco, quien se volvió a sentar. Tomó la muñeca de Hermione y vio la hora. Aún quedaban 5 minutos.

― Aun no entiendo por qué están dando este examen antes que toda su generación― comentó Luna con extrañeza

― Ya te dije, Lunita, Draco y Hermione son maniáticos. Un semestre llegaron a tener 15 materias, y las aprobaron todas con honores… así fueron subiendo de nivel. Si aprueban este examen, harán su práctica de la especialidad el próximo semestre, durará un año y se podrán graduar.

― Y para el próximo año, para estas fechas, ya estarán graduados, el par de bastardos― concluyó Zabini llegando con Harry y una muy roja Ginny.

― Vinieron― dijo Hermione abrazando a Harry― feliz cumpleaños hermanito― dijo para luego abrazar a Blaise y a Ginny― ¿y a ti qué te pasa?

― A ti qué demonios te pasó en ese ojo… ¿te pegó Draco?

― No lo sé… todo paso muy rápido― dijo haciendo reír a los varones del grupo, menos a Draco, claro.

 _― Ya verás, castaña, el día que quiera irme primero te irás tú, tres veces._

 _― ¡No seas mentiroso!_

 _― No lo soy ¿Cuál fue mi mejor marca?_

 _― Dos con Astoria Greengrass… y fue porque la chica estaba más lista que Bob esponja._

 _― ¿De dónde demonios sacas esas analogías tan estúpidas?_

 _― De las estupideces que ves en la televisión, imbécil._

La puerta del auditorio se abrió. Lucius Malfoy apareció elegante, con su pantalón negro, camisa blanca y corbata gris. Llevaba el saco abierto y los anteojos sobre su nariz. Su cabello largo y platinado en una cola de caballo bajo la nuca.

― Llegan temprano― dijo sin tono de humor, serio― Bienvenidos. Soy uno de los tres examinadores… harán el examen y tendrán dos horas para resolverlo. Les deseo el mayor éxito. Pasen― dijo dándoles paso al auditorio.

― Buena suerte― susurró Luna apretando la mano de Theo, quien asintió con la cabeza. Hermione y Draco vieron como sus amigos desaparecían mientras se cerraba la puerta negra del auditorio, lenta y tortuosamente.

Blaise abrazaba a Harry y este abrazaba a Ginny. Los tres tenían cara de tragedia, mientras que Luna y Theo se sentaron donde antes estaban Draco y Hermione.

― Demonios… mi papá tenía cara de funeral.

― Y estaba vestido para uno― comentó Harry estremeciéndose; siempre se había sentido intimidado frente a Lucius Malfoy.

¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar desayuno? Conociendo a estos dos, se tomarán las dos horas para realizar el examen… y terminarán al mismo tiempo― dijo Theo sonriendo. Los muchachos presentes nunca lo habían visto así, pero Luna lo abrazaba, esa podría haber sido la razón.

* * *

Bueno, en este capítulo nos centramos un poquito en el resto del grupo, espero que les guste (guiño)

Hasta pronto, Señoritas (guiño, guiño)

Alice~

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

v

Click si quieres un trio con esos dos XD


	8. Chapter 8

Hola hola! He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo de **Friend Zone!** estamos en la recta final de este fic... espero que les guste este capítulo.

besos y a leer

 **Declaración** : Todos los personajes reconocibles de la **Saga Harry Potter** **son propiedad de JKR**. Sin embargo, la **trama es Total y absolutamente mía** y **no hay permiso** para publicarlo en otro lugar **(Texto con Copyright)** Esta historia está **disponible** tanto en **Fanfiction. Net** como en **Potterfics. Com** con la autoría de AliceMlfy ( **Firma Alice~)**. Di " **No al plagio".**

* * *

Friend Zone VIII

Mientras caminaban por el campus, Blaise tomó la mano de Harry. Ginny y Luna conversaban con Theo más adelante.

― ¿No te molesta?—preguntó Blaise al notar lo tenso de Harry― si quieres te suelto― dijo soltándole delicadamente la mano

― ¡No!— dijo Harry apretándole la mano― tengo que quitarme el miedo que siento de que me vean con un chico… mis padres aún no saben que soy gay.

― Pues… mi madre puso el grito en el cielo, pero se le pasó al segundo. Mi padre simplemente me dijo "no quiero que andes como una loca"― dijo con voz grave, haciendo reír a Harry― así que todo bien. Mis hermanos me apoyan.

― está bien― dijo Harry empinándose un poco para alcanzar los labios de Blaise.

― ¿Harry?

Una voz conocida hizo que Harry cortara el beso, sin moverse un centímetro de la cara de Blaise. Tenía los ojos abiertos y la boca entreabierta; no respiraba.

Harry miró a su derecha, ahí estaba. Severus Snape miraba la escena con los ojos abiertos de la impresión. Se dio media vuelta y caminó en sentido contrario a su hijo.

El primer instinto de Harry fue correr hacia él, pero primero miró a Blaise quien asintió rápidamente para luego soltar la mano del muchacho. Harry corrió tras Severus llamándolo hasta que lo alcanzó.

― ¡Papá!— llamó Harry tomándole un brazo al hombre que estaba en estado de Shock. Se colocó frente a él― papá, por favor háblame, yo…

― Silencio― siseó duro, casi sin separar los dientes―. Ven… abrázame, necesito… necesito pensar un poco― dijo más amable.

Harry abrazó a Snape. Nunca antes había tenido tanto miedo de perder a alguien. No recordaba a su padre biológico, era muy pequeño, pero si recordaba a Severus, siempre él. Quien le enseñó a montar bicicleta, quien lo arropaba en las noches, quien cuidaba de sus hermanos, quien lo amaba incondicionalmente a pesar de no ser su hijo, porque _"eres el reflejo de tu madre… tienes los ojos de tu madre… eres de ella, y por eso te amo"_ le repetía siempre que estaba deprimido. No quería que por su orientación sexual su padre dejara de quererlo, porque sí, Severus Snape tenía el legítimo título de _padre_. Él era su padre.

Severus lo abrazaba. No sabía que pensar… ¿en qué falle? Se preguntaba, ¿qué hice mal?, ¿debí ser más estricto? Pero Snape era más racional que cualquier cosa… ¿en qué falle? En nada… mi hijo es así porque simplemente _es_ así. ¿Qué hice mal? Nada… le di todo el cariño que necesitaba, se decía, ¿debí ser más estricto?... ¿más? El pobre estaba siempre entre la espada y la pared, pero ahora era el mejor de su generación… esto no tenía que ver con él, era Harry, y tampoco era su culpa… no era culpa de nadie… él era de esa forma.

― Desde cuándo― preguntó al fin Severus mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hijo.

― Desde los 16― dijo contra el pecho de su padre.

― ¿Y Ginny?

― Es mi amiga… se dio cuenta de que me gustaban los hombres antes que yo, incluso.

― Se lo dirás esta noche a tu madre, ¿bueno?

― Sí papá― dijo aún en el pecho de Snape―. ¿Papá?—llamó vacilante.

― ¿Dime?

― ¿Me odias?, por ser gay― preguntó Harry mirando con miedo y por primera vez los ojos negros de su padre. Él sonrió

― Nunca podría odiarte, hijo…. Eres mi bebé, y siempre serás mi bebé… _Siempre._

Harry lo abrazó aún más fuerte mientras su padre le revolvía aún más los cabellos. Besó su cabeza para que Harry volviera con sus amigos. Él caminó hacia casa… necesitaba abrazar a Jack con suma urgencia.

* * *

En el examen todo estaba difícil. Frente a ellos estaban tres hombres. El doctor Malfoy, La doctora Pomfrey, una señora cincuentona, de ojos verdes amables y sonrisa fugaz, y el doctor Riddle… un hombre calvo, nariz pequeña y manos nudosas… usaba unos lentes de sol, quizás por algún problema visual. La profesora Pomfrey era su profesora evaluadora de la ciencia básica… Riddle era de profesión neurocirujano y Cardiólogo, el mejor de todo el país, y el doctor Malfoy, Cirujano y Traumatólogo, también el mejor en su área.

La sala era más bien un auditorio; era de tipo oval, con escalinata en el centro. Los pupitres estaban también siguiendo la forma de la sala y bajaban por niveles. Había 6 corridas de asiento, desde el más alto hasta el suelo, a nivel del profesor, en este caso, los profesores. Draco estaba sentado en el extremo superior derecha de la sala, muy cerca de la puerta, mientras que Hermione estaba al extremo inferior izquierdo, más cerca de los profesores, y mientras todos estaban en silencio, Draco peleaba con su bastardo interior.

 _― ¡Vamos compañero, tu puedes, vamos!_

 _― ¡Ayúdame en esta, que no me acuerdo!_

 _― ¡La respuesta es B, de BURRO!_

 _― ¡Cállate y deja que me concentre!_

 _― Tú me pediste ayuda, así que ahora te aguantas… es B._

 _― Tienes razón, es B._

Hermione al otro extremo del salón, también hablaba consigo misma, pero de una forma muy diferente.

― _Ay dios mío, ¿qué pasa si fallo? ¡Nooo, no puedo fallar! Soy la mejor, mejor que nadie… ¿cuál es la correcta aquí?, ay, desesperación… ok Hermione, respira, calma… ¡relájate mierda! Ok… ok… ya me calme, ya… ommmmm… ommmmm._

Y la prueba siguió. Pasaron las dos horas y Hermione se levantaba de su asiento con tragedia y miedo para entregar su examen. Draco, por otro lado, bajaba la escalinata de la sala con confianza y entregaba su prueba incluso antes de Hermione, que iba a 1 centímetro por hora.

Cuando al fin Hermione entregó su examen, viendo en el rostro la cara de Lucius sonreírle con confianza, se calmó. Ambos se colocaron juntos frente a los profesores.

― Siendo las 13 horas del día 31 de Julio, se da por terminado el examen― dijo el doctor Riddle ceremonialmente, aún con los lentes de sol

― Vayan a almorzar—ordenó Lucius―. A las 15 horas tendrán su resultado… señorita Granger, le recomiendo que vaya a revisarse ese ojo― acotó.

― Sí profesor… eso haré.

La puerta del auditorio se abrió. Harry y Ginny tenían un cartel de _"Felicidades"_ mientas que Theo y Blaise llevaban uno de _"buena suerte para la próxima"._ Luna, en cambio, tenía un letrero en forma de corazón que rezaba " _Los amamos"._

― Guarden esos letreros, bastardos― dijo Draco al ver en alto el de Theo y Blaise.

― Yo me quedo con este― dijo Hermione abrazando a Luna.

― ¿Y?, ¿cómo les fue? –preguntó Harry impaciente.

― Bien― contestó Draco tranquilo

― No lo sé― dijo Hermione

― Le debe haber ido bien, tranquila, mujer― dijo Draco abrazándola― entregará la nota a las tres― dijo el platino haciendo un gesto para comenzar a caminar.

De la sala, el doctor Riddle asomó la cabeza.

― Señor Malfoy, se olvidó de su chaqueta― dijo siseante.

― Gracias doctor― dijo Draco caminando hacia el hombre… Harry lo quedó mirando.

― Usted… disculpe― dijo llamando la atención del calvo― ¿usted no es Lord Voldemort? ¿El gran DJ de mi fiesta de anoche?

Riddle se sonrosó

― Eh… no… te has equivocado, adiós― y cerró la puerta.

― Eso explicaría los lentes de sol― murmuró Hermione audiblemente.

― Y esto― dijo Blaise mostrando un pomo color blanco― explica tu orzuelo. Vamos a comer y te aplico esto. No puedes andar por la vida como la versión femenina del jorobado de _Notre dame._

Caminaron hacia la cafetería del lugar. Hermione se veía deprimida, Draco preocupado y Blaise impaciente por que la crema hiciera efecto.

Draco comía su hamburguesa junto con Ginny. Hermione comía un sándwich mientras que Blaise revisaba el ojo de la castaña. Luna y Theo comían también una hamburguesa.

― Estoy desesperada― dijo Hermione dejando su sándwich de lado.

― ¡Yo también!… esta cosa no baja- dijo Blaise.

― Está mucho mejor de lo que estaba en la mañana― dijo Draco― ahora solo se ve un porotito.

― ¡Pero como está nadie querrá follar con ella, Draco!― dijo Blaise exagerando. Hermione asentía con vehemencia.

 _― ¡Nosotros queremos follar con ella, con ojo malo o sin él!_ —gritó su subconsciente. Draco no lo detuvo.

― Ok, dale, folla con quien quieras—dijo Draco terminando su hamburguesa―. Después no te andes quejando que tienes el corazón roto― dijo apuntándola con el índice.

― Eso ya lo tengo― murmuró Hermione alzando sus hombros y desviando la mirada.

Draco la miró un momento. Al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de lo dicho por su mejor amiga, pero él la había escuchado. Estaba sufriendo por alguien, y rogó al cielo de que no fuera por el imbécil de su ex novio, Viktor Krum.

El ojo de Hermione estaba muchísimo mejor cuando eran las tres de la tarde de aquel 31 de Julio. Estaban de vacaciones. Todo el mundo. Solo ellos estaban en la universidad. Al saber su nota, podrían tomarse ese mes para hacer lo que quisieran, como ya lo hacía media universidad.

― Tengo miedo― dijo Hermione abrazando a Draco.

― Tranquila que todo estará bien.

La puerta se abrió al más puro estilo inglés; a las 15:00 en punto, la profesora McGonagal, Rectora de la universidad abría la puerta.

― Pasen… y sus amigos también, si quieren ― dijo severa, con los labios apretados en una línea.

Los siete entraron al aula. El profesor Malfoy estaba sentado en medio de los dos profesores. Miraba la mesa con una mano en la mejilla; derrotado.

― Parece que sí va a ir a un funeral― dijo Blaise al oído de Harry, quien asintió.

Se sentaron atrás... Draco y Hermione fueron frente a la mesa de los profesores, sentándose en las sillas que estaban dispuestos para ellos. Hermione estaba pálida. Draco tomó su mano y la apretó para darle fuerzas.

― No sé cómo pudo ocurrir esto― dijo la Rectora McGonagal mirando los exámenes― en 5 años sacaron la carrera superando las expectativas y― la profesora los miró severamente. Luego su expresión se suavizo― y sigo sin entender cómo lo hicieron de nuevo. Felicidades muchachos. Pasaron, superando las expectativas, como siempre― dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

La Doctora Pomfrey sonrió ampliamente mientras se escuchaba el grito de Ginny y Luna atrás más el vitoreo de Harry, Blaise y Theo. El doctor Riddle también aplaudía y la profesora McGonagal se secaba una lágrima de emoción con un pañuelo. Hermione no podía creerlo. No pudo más que respirar sonoramente con la boca y derramar algunas lágrimas mientras reía aliviada. Qué ganas sentía de que sus padres estuvieran con ella. Lucius se levantó de su asiento y se acercó sonriendo, abrazando a ambos chicos. Hermione abrazó de la cintura a Lucius y lloró de alivio. Al fin. Habían superado la prueba, solo les quedaría la práctica y serían médicos hechos y derechos.

Draco sonreía. Miraba a su padre quien lo miraba con orgullo.

― Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes, hijos míos― susurró Lucius con el pecho inflado de tanto orgullo.

― Gracias pa― dijo Draco volviendo a abrazar a aquel hombre tan estricto que había sido y que con los años, se había convertido en su mejor amigo.

Los gritos cesaron, pues el profesor Riddle se había levantado.

― Sus prácticas comenzarán el 15 de Septiembre de este año, y serán enviados a distintos hospitales con distintos profesores guía.

Hermione palideció.

― Disculpe doctor― dijo Hermione―, pensé que nos enviarían al hospital central como a todos.

― Pues, ustedes son muy buenos y necesitamos gente en Escocia. Señorita Granger, por no tener familia que dejar aquí, sería muy beneficioso para su carrera hacer la práctica en ese país. Será pagada, al menos su salario será mayor al del señor Malfoy, y podrá vivir allá con todos los gastos pagados, como si fuese una beca o pasantía. Es una excelente oportunidad.

― Ella tiene familia, doctor― dijo Lucius― ella es como mi hija.

― Es como, Lucius… no es tu hija― sentenció el hombre calvo zanjando el tema―. Les informaremos el día lunes dónde harán la práctica y quiénes serán sus profesores guía… excelente calificación, felicidades a los dos― el hombre sonrió―. Pueden irse.

Salieron de la sala con un gusto amargo en las bocas. Sí… habían "sobrepasado las expectativas" pero tendrían que separarse.

 _― Siento que moriré en cualquier minuto, colega… no podemos vivir sin ella―_ sollozó el subconsciente de Draco y este no lo detuvo―. _Siento que mi corazón… tu corazón, late muy fuerte… siento que se está rompiendo… ¡haz algo colega!—pidió desesperado._

 _― Todo depende de nuestra suerte, Bastardo… todo depende de ellos ahora―_ pensó Draco sintiendo que su alma se partía en dos mientras miraba a una Hermione mirándolo con tristeza.

* * *

Oooooooowww qué ocurrió? el doctor Riddle los separará? Draco dejará de hablar con el bastardo? Logrará Blaise que el ojo de hermione se vea follable? (aunque no sé qué tan factible puede ser eso) eso y mucho más en el capítulo N° 9 y último de Friend Zone

por que sí, será el último =D

besoooos

Alice~

l

l

l

l

l

v

Click si estás feliz porque es viernes XD


	9. Chapter 9

Hola! Bienvenido a un Nuevo capítulo de Friend Zone!  
Debo decir que decidí, gracias a todos sus reviews (L), que el final lo dividiré en dos capítulos... quiero dejarlos con dolor de estómago muajajajjajajaja

Este es el penúltimo capítulo. El proximo domingo estará colgado el 10 y el que sigue, el epílogo que ya está listo ^^

no lateo más y a leer!

besoooooos

Declaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles de **la Saga Harry Potter** son propiedad de **JKR**. Sin embargo, la **trama** es Total y **absolutamente mía** y **no hay permiso para publicarlo** en otro lugar ( **Texto con Copyright** ) Esta historia está disponible tanto en **Fanfiction. Net** como en **Potterfics. Com** con la autoría de **AliceMlfy** (Firma Alice~). Di **"No al plagio".**

* * *

El bar "Los Merodeadores" se encontraba a cinco cuadras de la universidad; era el sitio preferido para los universitarios y Sirius Black, junto con su esposa Griselda Black –una mujer alta y morena, descendiente de apaches norteamericanos– atendían el Local como propietarios. Harry entró corriendo al bar atendido por Sirius, un hombre alto de unos 50 años. Alto, con el cabello rizado y negro con un gran bigote con barba del mismo color; su Padrino, lo único que tenida de recuerdo de su padre biológico.

― ¡Sirius!― llamó Harry desde la barra. El hombre se acercó y lo envolvió en un abrazo.

― ¡¿Cómo estás, mi muchacho?!― preguntó con voz grave para luego dejarlo libre.

― Bien… vengo a avisarte que Draco y Hermione pasaron su examen y vendrán a celebrar aquí en un rato más, para que seas bueno con ellos, ¿vale?

― Vale― dijo Sirius riendo.

Porque sí, Sirius _también_ sabía que Draco Malfoy estaba en la Friend Zone con Hermione y cada vez que iban, Sirius se encargaba que su sobrino –porque era su sobrino consentido, hijo de su prima-hermana consentida– tomase valor para declararse a Hermione.

― Supongo que no vendrán en auto.

― No. Vienen caminando.

― ¿Y tú no te quedarás?—preguntó Sirius

― No… debo hablar con mi familia.

― ¿Al fin saldrás del closet?—preguntó Sirius sonriendo. Harry no le había dicho nunca nada, pero lo sospechaba. Harry le miró aturdido. Luego sonrió; a veces olvidaba lo perceptivo que era su padrino.

― Sí… le diré a mi madre.

― Dios ampare a mi pobre Lily… el problema será Severus…

― Él ya lo sabe, tranquilo. Llegarán en unos momentos― dijo cambiando el tema― te quiero, adiós― dijo Harry besando la mejilla de su tío y corriendo hacia la salida.

― Este muchacho no tiene remedio― dijo sonriendo Sirius volviendo a su labor.

Unos minutos más tarde, y como lo había dicho Harry, Draco cruzaba la puerta del local junto a sus amigos.

― ¡Cómo está mi sobrino favorito!—gritó Sirius abrazando a Draco.

― Soy tu único sobrino, Sirius... el resto son niñas.

― Por lo mismo, muchacho… señoritas― dijo el hombre galante saludando a Ginny, Luna y Hermione― ¿qué demonios te pasó en el ojo, Hermy?... ¿la golpeaste, bastardo?—preguntó con el ceño fruncido mirando al rubio.

― Wow, no― dijo Draco alzando las manos.

― Es un orzuelo, Sirius― dijo Hermione abrazándolo― créeme, está mejor de lo que estaba.

Se sentaron en una mesa y Griselda se acercó con unas jarras de cerveza y de mojito cubano.

― ¿Es algo temprano para que beban, no?

― Sacamos un "Supera las expectativas", Tía― dijo Draco sonriendo y abrazando a Hermione―, merecemos borrar todo lo que hemos aprendido en la universidad con alcohol—Hermione frunció el ceño riendo y golpeó suavemente el hombro de rubio.

― Aún considero que es temprano

― Aun así, querida Griselda… ¡este par de bastardos sacaron 120 de 100! ¡Se merecen ser parte de los mortales!—dijo Sirius quien apretaba una tecla de su teléfono― era tu madre, Draco… Gritaba contándome que sacaste esa calificación.

― Pero yo no le he… mi padre― dijo riendo.

― Me llamó a mi primero sabiendo que te encontraría aquí― bufó― ahora llamaba a Bellatrix y a Andrómeda… creo que también llamará a Ginger, a Ninphadora… ¡creo que hasta a tu abuela Druella! Este fin de semana, tendrás reunión familiar, querido Draco― dijo Sirius Palmeándole el hombro en sentido pésame.

― Tú eres de la familia… ¿tú irás?

― ¿Estás loco? No quiero enfrentarme a mi madre… no, olvídalo… y sí… también irá, ya sabes que la "Honorable y Ancestral Casa de los Black" es muy grande― dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos―… éxito― dijo solemne y retirándose a la barra mientras un muchacho entraba.

Ginny miró sobre el hombro de Draco, cuya espalda daba a la puerta y miró de inmediato a su amiga que estaba entre ella y Draco.

― Nofo mifirefes― dijo Ginny en idioma de "F"― Peferofo jefeicofof acabafa defe efentrafar― Hermione la miró extraña.

― No entendí ni mierda― susurró la castaña achinando los ojos. Ginny rodó los ojos. Luna tomó a Hermione y le habló al oído.

― Jacob Black acaba de entrar― susurró para luego sentarse nuevamente.

Hermione miró al recién llegado. Usaba una camiseta negra y el cabello corto. Su piel canela, como la de su madre, acentuaban aún más su sexapil.

― ¿Sentiste ese sonido, Lunita?—preguntó Ginny riendo― eso fue el sonido del elástico de las bragas de Hermione haciéndose añicos― dijo haciendo sonrojar a Hermione.

El moreno se acercó a la barra y besó la cabeza de su madre para luego saludar de beso en la mejilla a su padre.

― ¿Todo bien en la universidad, muchacho?—preguntó Sirius a su hijo.

― Sí… al fin terminé con ese curso― dijo sentándose― ahora, a descansar dos meses… y no, papá― dijo apuntando a Sirius― no trabajaré en el bar― y se volvió a desparramar.

― Yo te iba a mandar con tu abuela Walburga y tu abuelo Orión…

― ¿A la playa?—preguntó el moreno de rostro jovial sonriendo.

― Sí… a la playa… ¿qué opinas Gri, querida?

― ¿y quedarme dos meses contigo a solas?—preguntó con el ceño fruncido― me encantaría― y besó los labios del hombre de bigote

― Guácala― dijo Jacob desviando su mirada. Ahí Hermione lo miraba. Esta al darse cuenta, comenzó a mirar a Draco que estaba a su lado, con cara de pocos amigos.

Draco miraba a su primo… estaba seguro que no era Black… no tenía las facciones de los Black… o simplemente la genética de su madre era más fuerte… aunque sí se parecía mucho a su tío Sirius. Miró a Hermione completamente sonrosada.

 _"― Ok, dale, folla con quien quieras. Después no te andes quejando que tienes el corazón roto._

 _― Eso ya lo tengo…"_

¿Será que Hermione está enamorada de su primo, Jacob Black?, ¿era por él que su corazón estaba roto? Esto definitivamente era un problema… si era así, el mismo se encargaría de romperle la cara al imbécil por hacerle sentir mal a la mujer que amaba.

― ¡Salud!— gritó Blaise mientras los presentes acercaban las jarras y los vasos― ¡Draco!, tu vaso―pidió Zabini. El nuevo médico sonrió de medio lado y alzó su jarra de cerveza, haciendo que todos chocaran―. Por los nuevos médicos de Londres.

Todos bebieron un trago largo de sus vasos. Hermione rio al sentir que un pedazo de menta se quedaba en su boca, se la sacó de ella y la dejó en una servilleta riendo aún. Había visto al más joven de los Black y se había sentido incómoda. El moreno la miraba de manera penetrante y a pesar de que le gustaba, no podía sentirse bien estando en el mismo lugar que él… en especial estando Draco tan cerca. Lo miró por unos momentos; Draco conversaba con los demás de manera tranquila, sin darse cuenta de lo que a ella le aquejaba. En un momento, él la miró y le sonrió para volver a conversar con Blaise y Theo sobre el partido de futbol en donde Manchester había perdido contra el Barcelona. Hermione soltó el aire cerrando los ojos y mirando al frente.

― Ok, chicas, tenemos que hacer un club de Lulú en este mismo momento― rio levantándose y caminando hacia el otro extremo del local, dejando a los hombres hablando de futbol, riendo por la actitud de las chicas.

Las chicas se sentaron en una mesa mientras muchos universitarios llegaban; eran las 5 de la tarde.

― ¿Qué harás amiga?— preguntó Ginny al sentarse mientras Hermione sorbía la pajilla.

― ¿Sobre qué?—preguntó Hermione sorbiendo aún la pajilla.

― ¿Te irás?

― Es mi práctica…― dijo alzando sus hombros.

― ¿Y Draco?

― ¿Y nosotros?— preguntó esta vez Luna con la mirada llena de miedo. Hermione la abrazó.

― Nunca los abandonaré. Estaremos en contacto siempre― dijo al mirarla.

― No, no, no…― dijo Ginny meneando la cabeza― ya basta de estupideces… Hermione…― la pelirroja tomó las manos de Hermione quien la miró confundida― deja de mentir… tú y Draco son algo más.

― ¡¿Qué?!—preguntó Hermione asustada y colocándose de inmediatamente colorada.

― A ustedes solo les falta besarse y follar― dijo Ginny exasperada. La música del bar comenzó a sonar mientras se iba llenando.

― No… Draco y yo somos…

― Hermione… mira… duermen juntos, desayunan juntos, prácticamente viven juntos… su familia te ama, Draco daría la vida por ti… y estoy segurísima, que tú la darías por él.

Hermione bajó la cabeza mientras confirmaba con ella. Cerró los ojos y los abrió mientras respiraba para mantener la calma.

― Daría todo lo que tengo por él― murmuró la castaña. Luna se dedicó a aplaudir emocionada―. Pero está prohibido; soy su amiga y eso es todo. Y ya basta con querer tener algo con él― dijo frunciendo el ceño―, cada vez que me atrevo a decirle algo, aparece una Perra que se me adelanta― murmuró.

― Este quizás sea el último verano que pases con él… ¿no te enviarán a Irlanda?—preguntó Ginny.

― Escocia.

― Eso… aprovecha ahora que puedes y sé feliz con él.

Hermione miró a sus amigas con el ceño fruncido en decisión. Se giró para ver la mesa de los chicos. En ella Blaise, Theo y Draco conversaban hasta que una muchacha de cabello castaño y liso se acercó, hablándole descaradamente a Draco; Astoria Greengrass

― … Zorra― dijo Hermione girándose de nuevo y bebiendo su mojito de un trago.

― Te emborracharás, Hermione, no bebas tanto—recomendó Luna.

― Déjame que quiero olvidar― dijo mirando de reojo a Jacob Black que le sonreía tras la barra.

La música comenzó a sonar más fuerte. Draco intentaba quitarse de encima a su ex novia.

― Pero Draco, sabes bien que…

― Sí, Astoria, pero yo no quiero nada contigo…

― Esa mustia de Granger jamás, y escúchame bien, JAMÁS querrá estar contigo…

― Me importa un carajo, no quiero estar contigo― dijo el rubio frunciendo el ceño―, así que si no quieres que me olvide que eres una… "dama", retírate de inmediato de mi presencia.

Astoria Greengrass bufó por lo bajo. Ella estaba en el instituto de moda estudiando diseño y confección y la verdad es que no era muy buena, por lo que Draco recordaba. La castaña le guiñó un ojo y se fue contoneando hasta la barra y pidió un trago a Jacob.

Draco bufó mientras soplaba hacia arriba haciendo que parte del flequillo subiera y bajara.

― Esa niña me tiene arto… la veo y me da cosa― dijo mientras tenía un escalofrío. Tomó su jarra de cerveza y la vació.

― ¿Le dirás a Hermione?— preguntó Theo serio.

― No lo sé… espero que no le hayas dicho nada a mi hermana, Theodore.

― No. Esas cosas no me corresponden.

― ¿Y tú?—preguntó a Blaise― sé que Hermione y tu son de lo más cercanos.

― ¿Estás loco? No he hablado de ti con ella… tranquilo que ella no sabe lo que sientes- _aunque tú tampoco sabes lo que ella siente por ti, amigo mío―_ se dijo mentalmente mientras bebía su cerveza.

Eran las 10:30 cuando las chicas y los chicos volvieron a reunirse para bailar. Una canción algo antigua y romántica sonaba bajita previo al baile. Sirius se reía tras su obra mientras veía a Draco sufrir.

― Amor, deja de hacer sufrir a su sobrino.

― ¿Por qué, querida Griss?... está bien que se dé cuenta de que la está embarrando.

Hermione había ido al baño acompañada por las chicas, así que Draco tuvo tiempo de desparramarse en la mesa.

― ¡Maldito Sirius!—gritó desde su mesa― _lo que no sabes es, que yo quisiera ser, ese por quien te desvelas y te desesperas, yo quisiera ser tu llanto, ese que llega de tus sentimientos…"―_ cantaba Draco bajito dando a entender que las 4 jarras de cerveza ya había entrado en su sistema― ¡CAMBIA ESA MIERDA, SIRIUS!

Sirius obedeció comenzando el baile. "Creo que te quiero" aparecía a escena haciendo que este mirara con odio a Sirius levantándole el dedo de en medio. Mientras eso ocurría, a la mesa llegaron Luna y Ginny

― ¿y Hermione?— preguntó Draco

― Em…― Ginny miró nerviosa a su alrededor. Luego suspiró y apuntó a la barra.

Draco pudo ver claramente como Hermione conversaba con su primo… Jacob la miraba con malicia y Hermione le coqueteaba descaradamente.

El platino miraba la escena ensimismado mientras la canción seguía su curso.

 _"…_ _Si bien no sé cuánto durará este sentimiento  
Haz de saber que todavía no me arrepiento  
Wohoooo, creo que te quiero, wohoooo, creo que te quiero…"_

Los orbes grises se ensancharon al mirar la escena. Todos en la mesa se dieron cuenta de la cara de pánico de Draco y la de dolor casi imperceptible que hizo cuando Jacob se acercó a ella y la beso, para rematar en una respiración para contenerse al ver cuando Hermione correspondía el beso del alto muchacho y acariciaba el cabello corto y negro del último de los Black.

Draco suspiró y terminó su quinta jarra de cerveza, se levantó y le pasó dinero a Blaise.

― No, no… te invitamos nosotros, no te preocupes.

― He tomado más de la cuenta, toma― dijo colocándole el par de billetes en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Luego miró a Theo― cuida a mi hermana― dijo mientras el castaño asentía.

Respirando entrecortado salió del local. Ya no le interesaba si Luna y Ginny se dieran cuenta de lo que sentía, ¡a la mierda con todo! Hermione y Jacob tenían algo.

La universidad no quedaba lejos. Caminar le haría bien. Ni siquiera el bastardo de su cabeza había hablado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione sentía que era el mejor momento de su vida. Los labios cálidos de Jacob Black eran tan… un momento, ¡no eran tan espectaculares! Hermione se separó con dificultad del muchacho. El aroma que despedía el muchacho era ciertamente atractivo y varonil, pero le faltaba algo, le faltaba esencia… le faltaba…

 _"Draco"_

Hermione tomo aire por la boca y miró a Jacob, sorprendida. El moreno la miró confundido aún con sus manos en la pequeña cintura de ella.

― Lo siento, Jake, yo…

― Él acaba de irse― dijo simplemente Jacob ante la mirada de pregunta de Hermione―, hace cinco minutos aproximadamente, cuando empezamos a conversar y a besarnos.

Hermione se descolocó. No sabía cómo reaccionar con esa nueva información… ¿por qué Draco se iría?

― Le gustas… es más… podría apostar mi brazo derecho a que está enamorado de ti desde hace años. Cada vez que iba a su casa y preguntaba por ti, se colocaba como loco con un "no te interesa", ya sabes lo narcisista y brabucón que es― dijo alzando los hombros―, siempre ha sido así.

Hermione aún no procesaba la información. Los mojitos al parecer le pasaron la cuenta.

― Lamento esto Jake, es mejor que me vaya con mis amigos― dijo alejándose un poco.

― Está bien... pero ya sabes… si necesitas una mano con…bueno, con lo que desees, llámame.

― Te tendré en consideración― dijo guiñándole un ojo para luego darse media vuelta.

¡En la vida iba a volver a buscarlo! Dios, ese aroma que tienen todos los hombres con los que se ha encontrado es tan… desagradable… sus cuerpos huelen bien, era la esencia que no llamaba la atención de Hermione, era el aroma que rechazaba… pero el aroma de Draco, era una mezcla de manzana verde y menta, todo muy cálido, como cuando hace frio y quieres tomarte un té calientito. Esa sensación de bienestar le provocaba Hermione, como leer, como un baño de espuma.

― Como estar con él― murmuró antes de llegar a la mesa de los chicos.

― ¿Cómo te fue con Black?—preguntó Ginny pícara.

― Bien― respondió escuetamente―. Creo que ya me entró agua al bote…― murmuró

― ¿Qué?—preguntó Luna

― Quiere decir que se emborrachó, Lunita― dijo Theo a su oído.

― Me iré a dormir― dijo sacando su billetera y entregándole unos billetes a Ginny―. Gracias por todo, chicos― dijo mientras besaba las mejillas de cada uno y salía a la fría noche.

Para ser finales de julio, Hermione sentía más frío que nunca en su vida. Se abrazó a sí misma y se fue directo a su casa. Quería dormir un momento antes de ir a hablar con Draco… no podía esperar un día más… pero si podía esperar a que la borrachera se le pasara.

Entró a su departamento y dejó sus llaves en la mesa. Luego se colocó su pijama de pantalón corto y camiseta sin mangas y se acostó. El aroma a manzana verde y menta que había en la almohada en la que había dormido la noche anterior su mejor amigo, le taladró el cerebro. _Ve ahora,_ le dijo su subconsciente y Hermione, como impulsada con un resorte, saltó de la cama y tomando las llaves de la casa de Draco, salió de la suya.

Subió las escaleras con una sonrisa. Sí, le diría; le diría que lo amaba y se arriesgaría.

Entró al quinto piso y buscó el número 51. Entró despacio. El aroma del rubio estaba en todo el lugar. Hermione cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, suspirando al exhalar. La luz estaba apagada y el cuarto del rubio estaba casi igual que el de ella. Un librero separaba la cama del resto del departamento, solo que dicho librero tenía una televisión. Hermione dejó las llaves del departamento de Draco en la mesa y se acercó a la cama de Draco, quien estaba dándole la espalda. Cuando estaba por agacharse…

― ¿Qué haces aquí, _Granger_?— preguntó Draco asustando a la aludida, con la voz distorsionada

― Pues… vine a hablar contigo― dijo de la misma forma

Ambos tenían alcohol en la sangre,

― No me interesa, vete a tu casa, Jacob debe estar esperándote, ¿no?

― ¿Qué?

― No me vengas con estupideces Granger― dijo Draco arrastrando el apellido de su amiga.

― ¿Podrías al menos mirarme y explicarme? Te estás comportando cómo un imbécil.

Draco se levantó de un salto y quedó a su altura, tambaleándose solo un poco.

― Y tú te estás comportando como una zorra― dijo con malicia y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Un chasquido resonó la habitación; Hermione le había cruzado la cara de una bofetada. Sus ojos miel estaban con lágrimas mientras Draco, aun con la cara volteada, se daba cuenta de lo ocurrido. Su mejilla, roja por el golpe, se volvió más roja por la rabia y la miró enervado.

― ¡NO TE PERMITO QUE ME HABLES ASÍ!—gritó

― Vete-de-mi-casa― dijo mientras arrastraba las palabras― ¡ve con tu nuevo novio y déjame en paz!

― ¡¿Qué demonios te hice para que me trates así?!—gritó Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos, sin dejarse ver débil

― ¡Ya te dije, andar de Zorra con mi primo! ¿Sabes?, me alegro que te vayas a Escocia… ¡porque en estos momentos, quiero que te vayas a la mierda!― gritó―... así que sal de mi casa… ¡AHORA!— dijo ya sin una pisca de borrachera.

A Hermione se le había pasado todo rastro de borrachera y salió del departamento de Draco, tomando sus llaves.

Mientras lo hacía, lloraba de rabia e impotencia, y más con su corazón roto en mil pedazos. Su mente gritaba cosas irreproducibles hacia el rubio, sin embargo, su corazón le decía que se tranquilizara, que Draco la quería y que no dejaría que por una pelea de borrachos lanzara todo al acantilado.

Pero ella lo había abofeteado.

La confianza estaba rota, ella había roto la confianza… ambos, cuando él la llamó _zorra_ y ella lo había abofeteado. Jamás había ocurrido, y se sentía destrozada.

Llegó a su departamento. Introdujo la llave pero esta no giró. Miró el llavero y vio las dos llaves y el llavero color verde que decía "Lobo" con la letra de Hermione, como le decía de cariño.

― ¡Demonios!—dijo la muchacha con la voz ahogada en lágrimas y sentándose en la puerta de su casa sin más ropa que su pijama.

Miraba las llaves y trató de recodar dónde las había dejado, aquel llavero color Rojo que decía "Minou" con la letra gótica de Draco; un lindo apodo que él le puso cuando ella le dijo Lobo por primera vez.

Se agarró la cabeza y dejó su cabellera suelta cubriéndole las rodillas. Claro, las había colocado en la mesa cuando había llegado.

¿Qué hacer? Miró su reloj de pulsera, eran las 23:00. Harry era el único que tenía cerca que tenía sus llaves y estaba seguro que aún no llegaba de casa de sus padres, tal vez ni siquiera estuviese… Blaise también tenía, pero aún no debía llegar. Aparte de ellos dos, no había nadie más... aparte de Draco. Pero no iba a volver ahí, él la quería lejos y no quería verlo por un buen rato. Quizás el ir a Escocia le haría bien. Esperó hasta que dieron la 1:00 de la madrugada. Hermione temblaba y sorbía la nariz. No sabía si era por las lágrimas contenidas o se estaba resfriando.

Bajó al primer piso y se enfrentó a la fría calle para caminar una cuadra hasta la casa de Harry; se arriesgaría, no quería problemas con el mejor amigo de Draco… aunque también era su mejor amigo.

* * *

 _ooowww, ¿qué pasó? esperemos que todo salga bien para ellos (Emoticón triste)_  
 _besitos a todos y muchísimas gracias por los maravillosos reviews que me han dado._

 _Besos_

 ** _Alice~_**

l

l

l

l

l

l

v

Click para que Sirius le coloque una buena canción a Draco XD


	10. Chapter 10

Hola bellas! Bienvenido a un nuevo capítulo de **Friend Zone!** este es el último capítulo y es primera vez que termino uno!

Quiero recomendarles leer otros de mis Fics.

mi bebe **Alma de Muggle** y por supuesto **Abrázame** que también está terminando y le queda el epílogo.

Ya bellas, las dejo con la hsitoria

a leer!

besos!

Declaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles de la **Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JKR.** Sin embargo, la **trama es Total y absolutamente mía** y no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar **(Texto con Copyright)** Esta historia está disponible tanto en **Fanfiction. Net** como en **Potterfics. Com** con la autoría de **AliceMlfy** (Firma Alice~). Di **"No al plagio".**

* * *

Friend Zone 10

Draco estaba acostado en su cama. Algo en su cabeza, le hizo despertarse sin abrir aún los ojos; era el bastardo.

 _― ¡Cómo pudiste ser tan maricón, Draco, por la mierda!_

― ¿Cómo querías que reaccionara?

― _¿Civilizadamente?—_ dijo irónico― _anda a buscarla._

― Debe estar con Black.

 _― ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?! ¡Solo la viste besándose con ese imbécil! Nunca hiciste tanto escándalo cuando anduvo UN AÑO Y MEDIO con el bruto de Víctor Krum_

― Es distinto…

 _― ¿Sabes qué? Eres un imbécil… si pudiera irme de aquí, me iría… y me iría FELIZ a Escocia con Hermione… ¡eres un maldito narcisista Draco!—_ y la voz del bastardo cesó.

Draco se levantó. La cabeza le dolía horrible. Se sentó a lo indio y miró el amanecer; según su radio reloj eran las 5:50. Comenzó a repasar lo que le dijo a Hermione y no pudo más que agarrarse la cabeza. El bastardo tenía razón, era un maldito egoísta.

Se levantó, se duchó y se colocó ropa nueva. Tomó sus llaves y las del departamento de Hermione y cerrando su casa, bajó los dos pisos. Ahí, en la puerta de la casa de Hermione había una nota. Draco la tomó y la leyó.

 _"Háblame cuando te sientas bien, hermanita, me dejaste  
preocupada al salir así del bar.  
Besos, Luna"_

Draco miró la nota y frunció el ceño… ¿Cómo salió del bar?, ¿Black le habrá hecho algo?

Entró al departamento con cuidado. El aroma a vainilla inundaba el departamento. Cerró silenciosamente y dejó el par de llaves junto a un trio que había en la mesa, sin darle mucha importancia. Llegó a la cama de Hermione, quien le daba la espalda, acurrucada en su edredón. Sin pensarlo se acostó a su lado y la abrazó por la espalda, hundiendo su cara en el cuello de la castaña.

― Perdóname― susurró―, soy un imbécil, nunca más bebo, lo juro por Dios, Alá, Ganesh y todos los dioses. Mi niña, perdóname― pidió rápidamente y apretándola más. De pronto sintió el cuello de Hermione muy caliente― ¿Hermione?

Draco volteó a su amiga y ahí estaba, roja como tomate, sudando y respirando con dificultad, con los ojos cerrados; tenía fiebre.

― Dios mío… Hermione, despierta― dijo sentándose y revisándola. Se levantó y fue por el maletín de Hermione que siempre estaba ordenado al lado de la puerta. Sacó el estetoscopio y un termómetro. Lo colocó y comenzó a revisar su respiración. El corazón de Hermione estaba latiendo muy rápido y el pecho le sonaba horrores. Draco se asustó; podría decir a ciencia cierta que eso era bronquitis. El termómetro sonó y un 39,5 salía en la pantalla― Mierda.

Trató de despertar a la muchacha hasta que abrió los ojos.

― Draco― dijo con voz rasposa y tocando su mandíbula

― Aquí estoy, preciosa, vamos a bañarte, estás ardiendo en fiebre… vamos, necesito bajarte esa fiebre.

Hermione dijo algo indescifrable con los ojos algo desorbitados; estaba delirando.

Se sacó los zapatos, los pantalones, la chaqueta y la camisa, y tomó a Hermione en brazos para luego caminar al baño solo en bóxer. Hermione lo miró en ese momento, cuando Draco prendía la luz.

― Draco― llamó Hermione

― Aquí estoy preciosa, aguanta― dijo mirándola.

Hermione acarició su mejilla y lo besó. Draco quedó mirándola un momento y la sensación de mariposas en el estómago apareció casi de inmediato. Se separó de ella, quien tenía aún los ojos desorbitados.

― Estás delirando― murmuró Draco. Hermione repitió el gesto—. No Hermione, no quiero que después te arrepientas por tus delirios― la muchacha lo volvió a besar, esta vez, Draco lo disfrutó un poco más, cerrando inconsciente los ojos al mínimo contacto.

― Si vuelves a decirme que estoy delirando, te besaré de nuevo― dijo escondiendo su enrojecido rostro en el cuello de Draco. Este la miró sonriendo de medio lado.

― … Estás delirando― dijo sonriendo. Hermione lo volvió a besar, esta vez, Draco correspondió del todo el beso, haciéndolo más largo. Luego recordó el baño―. Vamos a bañarte, el agua estará algo tibia.

Draco la tomó y se metió con ella a la ducha aún en brazos. Dio el agua tibia y Hermione ahogó un grito al sentir el agua fría en su cuerpo, a pesar de que dicha agua estaba con la temperatura correcta. Se escondió en el hombro de Draco durante el tiempo que este la sostuvo para que la fiebre bajara. Cuando el nuevo doctor sintió que estaba capacitada para ponerse en pie, la bajó. Ella quedó aun con sus manos unidas en su cuello, y aprovechó para acercarse más y besarlo de nuevo. Draco no se resistió, sino que le dio al terminar tres besos cortos pero intensos para separarse.

― Báñate, te traeré tu ropa. Haré sopa― ordenó Draco

― Sí doctor― dijo sonriendo mientras Draco salía del baño y se sacaba la ropa húmeda para colocarse una toalla alrededor de la cintura y dejando una cerca de Hermione.

Mientras iba al cajón a sacar la ropa de Hermione comenzó a reír… ahora no estaba delirando, la fiebre había bajado. ¿Tendría ahora esperanzas?

Se colocó su pantalón de buzo y una camiseta manga corta que usaba y sacó el pijama de Hermione para llevárselo. Golpeó la puerta aun sintiendo el agua correr.

― Ya es suficiente, Hermione, te dejo la ropa aquí― dijo entrando y dejando rápidamente la ropa en una silla.

Salió a la cocina y sacó medio pollo del refrigerador. Lo colocó en una cacerola y comenzó a preparar la sopa.

Hermione salió del baño veinte minutos después, ya vestida y con el pelo seco gracias al secador. Se dio cuenta que su cama estaba ordenada y con sabanas limpias. Sonrió ante esto y al aroma a sopa de pollo recién hecho que había en la cocina, pero ni rastros de Draco.

¿Quizás el beso que le había dado…? No pudo completar el pensamiento porque la puerta se abrió y cerró a tiempo hasta que Draco apareció con una bolsa blanca.

― Medicamento. A ver, a la cama― dijo apuntándole.

Hermione obedeció encaramándose a la cama y acostándose, sonriendo. Miró su reloj, eran las 7 de la mañana.

― ¿tanto tiempo estuve en el agua?—se preguntó Hermione con voz rasposa. Hermione miraba las cosas que había comprado mientras carraspeaba y sentía que su pecho sonaba—. ¿Bronquitis?

― Sí… y no fue tanto; estuvimos hasta las 6:30 juntos hasta que se bajó la fiebre― dijo tranquilo tomándole la temperatura con los labios en la frente de la castaña―… pero tranquila, que era necesaria… este― dijo pasándole un jarabe― ve si tiene cuchara, sino para ir a buscar una… iré por agua… y una cuchara por si acaso—Dijo algo nervioso para luego levantarse e ir a la cocina, ponte el inhalador.

Hermione estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante Draco… ¿alegar demencia?, imposible…

― A ponerle el pecho a las balas, Hermione, no queda de otra― murmuró para sí luego de colocarse la cámara y respirar después del Puf.

Draco llegó un minuto más tarde con un pocillo de porcelana blanca con una gran cantidad de sopa de pollo.

― No sé cómo habrá quedado… pero a mí me gustó― dijo alzándose de hombros pasándole el cuenco a la muchacha. Estaba a una temperatura adecuada para beber. Hermione la probó y estaba exquisita.

Draco le dio los remedios y se recostó a su lado mientras terminaba la sopa. Al final, Hermione se volvió a recostar cuando Draco fue a dejar el cuenco a la cocina para lavarlo y ella se terminó de cepillar los dientes. Cuando estaba de vuelta en la cama, ella lo miró.

― ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Hermione mirando al platino.

El muchacho miró por la ventana. La cortina estaba cerrada pero la claridad estaba pasando.

― Te amo― dijo exhalando sin mirarla―, y no diré nada más… porque pronto te irás a Escocia, y a pesar de eso no quiero quedarme con esto dentro, ya no más.

Hermione abrió la boca y la cerró. Los ojos comenzaron a anegarse y respiraba con dificultad. Draco la quedó mirando sonrosado. Tragó grueso y le sonrió cálido. Hermione respiró con la boca audiblemente, tratando de contener las lágrimas y estiró los brazos para que Draco la abrazara; y así lo hizo.

Draco hundió su cara en el cuello de Hermione oliéndola, mientras que Hermione acariciaba su cabello. Draco la miró y colocó su nariz en la nariz de Hermione.

Se quedaron abrazados un momento sin saber bien qué decir.

― No estabas delirando, ¿cierto?—preguntó en un susurró. Hermione sonrió

― Sí, estaba delirando, pero recuerdo todo― Susurró. Draco pasó su cabeza hasta posarla en el corazón de la muchacha―. ¿Desde cuándo?

― ¿Te quiero?—preguntó Draco. Hermione asintió― desde que tengo memoria. Se hizo más evidente en mi cuando entramos a la universidad, con el…

― beso del "mechonéo"― dijeron al unísono― me pasó igual.

Draco sonrió desde el pecho de Hermione escuchando su acelerado corazón. Se incorporó lo suficiente para mirarle.

 _― es ahora o nunca… vamos compañero, yo te apoyo._

Draco posó castamente sus labios en los de Hermione, haciendo que esta cerrara los ojos y disfrutara. Respiró su aire, sintió la esencia de Draco y justo en ese momento, sintió que estaba completa.

― Hueles muy bien― murmuró Hermione al separarse con las mejillas rojas y los ojos cerrados. Draco besó su frente para comprobar su temperatura.

― Tú siempre has olido bien. La fiebre ya bajó del todo, aun así te tomarás todos los remedios, ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione sonrió y se acercó a él para volverlo a besar. Esta vez, pudo sentir el peso de Draco sobre ella y su lengua se aventuró a explorar la boca de su compañero. Una danza lenta, una búsqueda minuciosa; un sentimiento mutuo.

\- Te resfriaré— susurró Hermione en el beso

― Me importa un comino— dijo riendo, haciendo reir a Hermione—¿Sería muy pervertido… si te dijera que quiero tomarte justo ahora?—preguntó Draco separándose un momento.

― Te iba a pedir lo mismo― dijo Hermione, juguetona, mirando los aceros de su compañero― solo si quieres, tómame― pidió en un susurro.

Draco la besó despacio, disfrutando de las caricias que ella le proporcionaba. ¿Esto era un sueño? Si así lo era, mataría al imbécil que lo despertara.

Sus manos aventureras recorrieron los valles y montañas de Hermione, mientras esta acariciaba la espalda, fibrosa y musculosa que tanto ansiaban conocer sus dedos. Su camiseta fue retirada de su cuerpo, sintiendo algo de frio, que fue opacado por el calor que el cuerpo de Draco desprendía.

Sin dejar de besarse, Draco se desprendió de su camiseta, haciendo reír a Hermione rompiendo el beso al quedarse atrapada en ella.

― ¿te parece gracioso?, ya verás― dijo Draco mientras le besaba el cuello.

Hermione jamás había sentido tanta felicidad mezclado con tanto placer. Parte de su cuerpo palpitaba frenéticamente, al tiempo que su espalda se arqueaba al sentir los labios de Draco en sus botones color rosado, lamiendo y succionando.

Sintió cómo bajaba por los valles y subía con sus labios hasta llegar a su cadera, donde Draco la mordió delicadamente, sintiendo el aroma a vainilla que el jabón de Hermione le regalaba. Colocó sus pulgares en el pantalón de pijama de Hermione, tomando tanto el pantalón como las bragas y subiendo hasta besar sus labios, bajó con sus manos tortuosamente las prendas, dejándola desnuda.

Hermione respiraba por su boca, la sentía seca, pero Draco le regalaba la humedad que necesitaba. El platino ya estaba encima de ella, solo con su pantalón y bóxer puestos. Hermione lo besó, sintiendo su erección en su parte íntima, y sin penetrar, así que la muchacha bajó la ropa de aquel que la miraba con amor.

Hermione se detuvo, dejando sus manos en las caderas de Draco y lo miró. " _por favor"_ se dijo _"que esto no sea un sueño"_ y le besó la boca de lleno, bajando lentamente la ropa, haciendo gruñir a Draco a tiempo que su espada ardiente tocaba las llamas de Hermione.

 _― Ok… ahora sí, a disfrutar…_

― ¡Vete bastardo, este es mi momento!

 _― Eso quisie…_

Y no lo escuchó más. Eran solo ellos. Hermione separó las piernas y siguió besando a Draco, mientras este entraba en ella, lenta y tortuosamente, tanto que ambos tuvieron que tomar más aire del que pensaron; era una sensación poderosa, una intromisión majestuosa… la perfección infinita.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione estaba de lado, con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos cerrados. Su cabello regado por la almohada de manera incontrolable y un brazo grande rodeándole la cintura. Sudaba por dos razones; la primera, el intenso calor que hacía en su departamento en esos momentos, y la segunda por el vigorizante ejercicio.

― Nunca había sentido algo así― dijo con la voz adormilada…

― ¿en serio?—Draco la tomó y la volteó para verla. Él también estaba sudando― ¿hacerlo tan seguido?

― No… el orgasmo.

― … me estas jodiendo, ¿cierto?—preguntó Draco frunciendo el ceño confundido… Hermione no era virgen, eso lo tenía claro.

― No… nunca había sentido esto.

― Pero… un año y medio con Krum…

― Nos acostamos 3 veces en ese año y medio… y todas fueron dolorosas― dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño. Hacían 6 meses de que el "noviazgo" con Viktor Krum había llegado a su fin y "eso" fue la principal causa― pensé que tenía anorgasmia o frigidez― dijo riendo.

― Ese imbécil no sabía moverte, eso pasó― Draco la abrazó besando su frente.

Se quedaron abrazados un momento. Hermione sonrió, besó el pecho de Draco y se dio media vuelta para volver a dormir, colocando su cabeza en el pecho de Draco mientras este apoyaba su mejilla en la cabeza rizada de su compañera.

Un sonido los alertó por un segundo, pero no hicieron mucho para abrir los ojos. Un grito los hizo separarse.

Hermione gritó y Draco también, tratando de cubrir a Hermione.

Narcissa Malfoy estaba de pie frente a los chicos, con las manos en la cara cubriendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

― ¡¿madre qué mierda haces aquí?!—preguntó Draco cubriendo a Hermione quien se volteó para cubrir su enrojecido rostro en el pecho del rubio.

― Yo… nosotros…

― ¿nosotros?

― _¿Qué pasa?—_ preguntó la voz de Lucius en la cocina

― ¡No se te ocurra entrar!—gritaron Narcissa, Draco y Hermione― iremos en seguida― dijo Hermione a lo que Narcissa salió de la habitación.

Draco se levantó colocándose un bóxer y pasándole su camisa a Hermione, la cual le quedó prácticamente como vestido.

Ambos salieron con la cabeza agacha, sin saber bien qué decir. Hermione con calcetines y la camisa de Draco, el cabello revuelto, sorbiendo la nariz producto de su resfriado y con las mejillas encendidas; Draco solo con el pantalón de algodón puesto.

"Mi madre me matará" se dijo Draco

"Tío Lu me matará" pensó Hermione.

Los Malfoy simplemente los miraron serios. Narcisa fue la primera en romper el silencio.

― ¿Draco?... explícame.

Draco se clocó como tomate y abrazó la cintura de Hermione, buscando el valor el cual encontró al mirar los castaños enamorados de Hermione. suspiró

― No ocurre nada malo, al menos no para nosotros... estoy con Hermione, punto.

Narcissa, contra todo pronóstico de su hijo, comenzó a gritar y a dar brinquitos de emoción en su lugar mientras Lucius sonreía abiertamente. Draco miraba a su madre como si estuviera loca.

― ¿Mamá? pensé que te molestaría…

― ¿Estás loco? ¡Llevo años pidiéndole a Hermione que te viole!

― Ay tía Cissy― dijo Hermione tapándose la cara. Luego miró a Lucius― ¿usted está enojado, tío Lu?

― Para nada…― sonrió al ver a su mujer― llevo años pidiéndole a Draco que te convierta en una Malfoy.

Hermione miró a Draco y sonrió. Así que ellos sabían.

De la puerta se asomó una cabellera castaña. Theodore Nott había entrado producto de los gritos y por la puerta abierta del departamento de Hermione. Lucius miró al muchacho y frunció el ceño.

― Dónde está mi hija, Nott…― preguntó a lo que el castaño se colocó de repente muy rojo.

― Emm… arriba… en el quinto piso. Bajé por desayuno―dijo nervioso mostrando la bolsa blanca con comida―. De hecho, entré porque― Theo abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver a Hermione abrazando a Draco prácticamente en ropa interior―… no puedo creerlo― murmuró.

― ¿Qué cosa, Nott?—preguntó Draco achinando los ojos mientras la castaña afirmaba su agarre a él; ahora entendía por qué había una nota de Luna en la puerta de Hermione.

― ¡SALISTE DE LA FRIENDZONE!—dijo Theodore sonriendo con la boca muy abierta, impresionado― Perdón, Lunita vendrá en unos minutos― y corrió escaleras arriba.

Debía llegar luego al quinto piso. Sabía que el departamento 53 tendría lo que necesitaba. En el 54, Luna asomaba la cabeza. Sonrió al ver a Theo, pero vio cómo su, ahora novio, golpeaba la puerta del departamento 53; Fred Weasley.

Una cabellera larga y roja apareció en la puerta. Alice miró a Theo extrañada.

― ¿Qué pasa, Theo?

― Ali… Fred… está… megáfono…― dijo Theo respirando con dificultad. Luna entró a la casa y sacó las llaves rápidamente para cerrarla y llegar al lado del castaño.

― ¿qué pasó?—preguntó Luna

― Sí, ¿te estás cogiendo a la reina?, ¿para qué quieres un megáfono?—preguntó Fred Weasley con el torso desnudo y abrazando a la pelirroja de su novia.

― Malfoy… él…

― ¿Qué le pasó a mi hermano?—preguntó Luna preocupada

― Salió de la Friend Zone― alcanzó a decir para luego sonreír.

Fred miró serio pero impresionado. Soltó a Alice y corrió al interior del departamento, para llegar segundos más tarde con un megáfono color blanco con rojo.

― A la azotea— indicó el pelirrojo apuntando la escalera frete a su departamento.

Theo tomó la mano de Luna mientras Fred y Alice entraban y abrían la ventana. El castaño y la rubia subían de la mano corriendo hasta la azotea, ahí, Theo le pasó la bolsa de víveres a Luna y encendió el megáfono. Lo apuntó hacia el campus y gritó.

― ¡MALFOY SALIÓ DE LA FRIENDZONE!

Lo repitió una vez más. Luego de eso, un vitoreo, parecido a cuando Manchester le hacía un gol a Barcelona, se hizo presente en el campus de la universidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione escondió su cara en el pecho de Draco al escuchar a su amigo gritar desde la azotea del edificio.

― Es un imbécil― murmuró Draco riendo mientras besaba la cabeza de Hermione.

― Nosotros nos vamos. Sentimos que interrumpimos algo― dijo Lucius mientras su mujer seguía dando brinquitos de felicidad, arrastrándola― vengan a almorzar, par de tórtolos, y díganle a Nott que también lo queremos en la casa.

― Sí― dijeron ambos escuchando el vitoreo.

La puerta se cerró y Hermione corrió a la ventana. Draco se lamió los labios al ver el trasero de Hermione rebotar bajo su camisa. La castaña vio que muchas ventanas estaban abiertas y aplaudían. Ella también abrió la ventana y miró. Toda la universidad aplaudía. Draco se acercó y la multitud gritó más fuerte.

― Cielos… siento que soy una mala persona― dijo Hermione riendo y mirando a Draco

― Lo eres― dijo alzando los hombros― me dejaste en la Friend Zone por 6 años y todos lo sabían… no soy muy bueno ocultando lo que siento— dijo rascándose la nuca.

― No me di cuenta.

― Es porque eres una despistada.

Hermione rió mientras Draco la besaba.

― Te amo, Draco.

― Yo más, hermosa… yo más.

 _ **Fin~**_

* * *

y fin! o no? muajajjajaja les falta el epílogo! lo subiré según cuántos reviews hayan, asi que RECOMIENDEN!

Besos hermosas (Guiño)

Alice~

l

l

l

l

l

v

Click si quieres el epílogo a cambio de un lindo review


	11. Chapter 11 epílogo

Ooowww final de finales! primer dramione que termino! esto es para llorar ;_; pero aun queda Alma de muggle! ejejjeje

Muchísimas gracias por comentar, sus reviews hicieron este proyecto hermosísimo, de verdad les aradezco un monton.

Adiós amigos míos, nos estamos leyendo

 **Declaración:** Todos los personajes reconocibles de la **Saga Harry Potter** son propiedad de **JKR.** Sin embargo, la **trama** es **Total** y absolutamente **mía** y no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar (T **exto con Copyright** ) Esta historia está **disponible** tanto en **Fanfiction. Net** como en **Potterfics. Com** con la autoría de **AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~). Di "No al plagio".**

* * *

Epílogo.

Hermione ordenaba las cajas de su departamento. Era ya medio día cuando el sonido característico del teléfono de casa de Hermione irrumpió el silencio del lugar. Lo contestó apresurada; no quería perder mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Hola?

\- _Hola preciosa, ¿por qué no tienes el celular encendido? Me tenías preocupado—_ dijo Draco desde la otra línea

\- Se me descargó, lo siento— dijo sonriendo como tonta. Habían pasado solo tres días desde que estaban oficialmente juntos—. ¿Cómo te fue con el doctor Riddle?

\- _Pues… digamos que bien… voy llegando a casa. ¿terminaste de empacar?_

\- Solo me queda el teléfono— dijo riendo— apúrate y comemos juntos.

\- _O nos comemos juntos_ — dijo pícaro

\- ¡Draco!

\- _No te hagas que también te gusta. Voy en camino, te amo._

\- Te amo.

Y cortó la comunicación. Era tan extraño estar así. Luego de que toda la universidad dejara los vitoreo, Hermione y Draco dedicaron el resto de la mañana a darse amor mutuo, hasta que fueron a almorzar con los Malfoy. Ahora, pasados tres días, ella ordenaba sus cosas. 10 cajas de cartón bastaron para guardar su vida universitaria y así volver, nuevamente, a casa de los Malfoy o de los Snape… aunque con Draco de novio, sería muy probable que los Malfoy no la dejaran ir de su hogar.

La puerta se abrió y Draco apareció tras ella llevando una bolsa blanca con envases de polietileno en su interior.

\- Tlaje comida china, bella señolita— dijo Draco hablando raro y achinando el ojo izquierdo, que era el que tenía la mano libre. Hermione rió y le quitó las bolsas dejándolo en la barrita de la cocina para luego besarlo.

\- Qué rico— dijo mientras lo besaba

\- ¿La comida o yo?—preguntó ceñudo

\- Tú, la comida… tu olor… todo— susurró para volverlo a besar.

\- Mmm está bien— dijo conforme el platino haciéndola reír

\- ¿Qué te dijo el doctor Riddle?

\- Pues…

Draco había ido el día viernes a visitar al doctor Riddle. El Bastardo no aparecía y tampoco hablaba. El platino se sentía muy preocupado por el bienestar del Bastardo y decidió ir a ver al psiquiatra más renombrado de Inglaterra, y aprovechar de sonsacarle información de dónde los enviarían a práctica.

\- Mmm… ¿te acuerdas de la película "Irene, yo y mi otro yo"?—Hermione asintió— pues, el Bastardo era como Hank.

\- Oh Dios mío— dijo Hermione tapándose la boca

\- Pero nunca lo deje salir… El doctor Riddle dice que eso se llama "trastorno de doble personalidad" y que como mi personalidad era fuerte, a veces más fuerte que la de él, pude controlarlo todos estos años…— Draco suspiró al último, haciendo que Hermione lo abrazara

\- Lo extrañas, ¿verdad?

\- Sí… era mi amigo, confidente, ¡y más encima me ayudaba a estudiar!

\- ¿Por qué se habrá ido?— se preguntó la castaña

\- Según el doctor… fue por ti— Hermione lo miró confundida— mira: el Bastardo apareció cuando tenía 6 años, en el mismo momento que te conocí. Estuvimos enamorados de ti por mucho tiempo y era su mayor deseo estar contigo… cuando al fin, tú y yo hicimos el amor, él se fue…— volvió a suspirar y a abrazar a Hermione

\- Eres raro— dijo Hermione sonriendo— pero yo también extrañaré al Bastardo— Draco asintió besando el hombro de la castaña—. Ven, vamos a comer

Luego de comer, Lucius llegó al campus con una camioneta doble cabina. Entre Theo, Draco, Lucius, Blaise y Harry, metieron las cajas de Hermione y Draco a la parte de atrás. A los otros chicos aún les quedaba un año de universidad, por lo que no tendrían que hacer ese traslado hasta nuevo aviso.

\- Pues… aquí queda todo— dijo Hermione mirando su edificio. Una lágrima solitaria bajó por su mejilla.

\- Ow Hermione, no te pongas así— dijo Harry reconfortándola— ahora comienzas una nueva etapa.

\- Quizás lejos de todos— dijo desanimada.

\- Esperemos que no— dijo Lucius suspirando— suban a la camioneta chicos… Nott, tú también, entra que Luna me pidió que te llevara

\- Ehh… sí profesor, señor, sí señor— tartamudeó, nervioso.

\- Eso… señor… que se quede ahí— murmuró Lucius mientras su hijo se subía adelante y Hermione junto a Theo se subían atrás.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La familia Malfoy estaba encantada. Hermione y Draco estaban felices de estar nuevamente en casa, juntos, como cuando eran pequeños. Habían hablado con Narcissa y Luna hasta altas horas de la noche, de sus miedos, de lo que había ocurrido, etc.

\- A propósito… ¿qué pasó con Blaise? Pensé que estaría aquí— dijo Narcissa preocupada; Blaise era uno de sus polluelos a los que debía cuidar.

\- Debe estar presentándose formalmente con los Snape— dijo Hermione haciendo a Draco reír— no te burles, debe ser traumante presentarse ante la familia de tu novio… en especial cuando eres gay.

\- Harry le contó a su familia que era gay— explicó Draco a su madre—. Creo que Lily casi se desmaya, Mía soltó un "lo sabía" y Jack preguntó que qué era eso. Cuando le explicaron hizo cara de asco pero luego asintió… o eso me contó Harry.

\- Ay pobre Lily, debe estar devastada.

\- No creas tía— dijo Hermione mientras mordía una galleta— tía Lily es bastante fuerte... y el profesor Snape también la contuvo en ese momento, así que ya están bien.

\- Me alegra que Harry al fin pudiese hacer bien su vida y que Blaise sentara cabeza...

\- Aunque creo que ese dúo tiene un trío— dijo Hermione sonrosándose

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Pues verán…

 **[Flashback]**

 _Hermione caminaba aquella noche fría solo con su pijama puesto hasta que llegó a la puerta de Harry… al tocar, rogó por que contestara pronto. Cuando abrió…_

\- _¿Blaise?—preguntó Hermione al verlo con un bóxer y sudoroso, jadeando notoriamente cansado— ay por dios…_

\- _Disfruta mi belleza, mujer— dijo con la palma apuntando su torso desnudo_

\- _Quiero hablar con Harry_

\- _Está ocupado_

\- _Pero…_

 _Desde dentro se escuchaba claramente la voz de una mujer gimiendo._

\- _Ay Dios, ¿están en un trio?, pero…_

\- _¡Blaise, estoy a punto, apresúrate!—gritó una voz femenina desde dentro._

\- _¡¿Ginny?!—dijo Hermione sorbiendo la nariz luego, por culpa del frio._

\- _¡No sabes lo buena que es en esto! ¡Mira si estoy excitado con una mujer!, ¿puedes creerlo? Aunque el trasero de Harry se mueve mejor cuando está dándole a…._

\- _Ay cállate y pásame las llaves de conejo que están en la puerta, no quiero seguir escuchando a mi amiga gemir._

\- _¡HERMIONE ESTO ES LO MEJOR!—escuchó desde adentro acompañado por un gemido estilo porográfico, provocando que la castaña se tapara la cara._

 _Blaise cerró un poco y sacó las llaves_

\- _Me largo, disfruta_

\- _Adiós hermosa— dijo Blaise guiñándole el ojo y cerrando la puerta._

 _Contra todo pronóstico, Hermione se quedó escuchando mientras sentía como la voz de Harry gritaba "más" y Ginny gemía, hasta que después de unos segundos, los tres gritaron algo, haciendo que Hermione retrocediera y bajara de ese piso algo asustada, y porque no decirlo, excitada._

 **[Fin flashback]**

\- ¡Picarona te quedaste escuchando!—dijo Narcissa riendo.

\- Es que no puedo imaginarme como estaban— dijo riendo. Draco simplemente se tapó los oídos

\- _Barney es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente, y cuando se hace grande es realmente sorprendente_ — cantaba mientras se tapaba los oídos y se balanceaba

\- ¡Ahora sabemos cómo llamarle al "amigo" de Blaise!

\- Demonios Luna, acabas de arruinar una excelente canción infantil

\- Ya quisieras hijo… ahora a dormir— dijo Narcissa.

Aquella noche, Draco y Hermione no se detuvieron en amarse. Tranquilo, despacio, casi sin ruido para no despertar a nadie. Reían por lo bajo cuando algo sonaba y los besos callaban los gemidos del zenit cuando los invadía.

Draco abrazaba a su ahora novia y besaba sus risos.

\- No sé qué haré ahora que te tengo— murmuró con los ojos cerrados

\- ¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó Hermione

\- No quiero que te vayas a Escocia— dijo para luego acurrucarse en ella, colocando su cabeza en el pecho desnudo y caliente de su novia. Esta comenzó a acariciarlo—. No quiero alejarme de ti.

\- Lo lograremos— susurró, taciturna—. Aguantamos todos estos años… podremos con esto Draco. Oye mírame— dijo mientras tomaba sus mejillas—. Yo no voy a permitir que esto nos separe… aunque tenga que gastarme el sueldo para venir a verte, lo haré…

\- Eres tan romántica— bromeó Draco alzando la cabeza para besarla— somos dos… algo haremos pero no nos separaran… ¡NO NOS MOVERÁN, NO NOS MOVERÁN!—Gritó como lema golpeando con el puño la colcha mientras Hermione reirá

\- _¡DUERMANSE PAR DE TORTOLOS!—gritó luna_

\- _¡LUNITA NO GRITES!—gritó Narcissa_

\- _¡NO NOS MOVERAN, NO NOS MOVERÁN!—cantó Lucius haciendo reír a la joven pareja_

\- Creo que mejor dormimos…— Hermione asintió y se tapó los oídos—¡BUENAS NOCHES!—gritó

\- ¡BUENAS NOCHES!—Gritaron los Malfoy

\- BUENAS NOCHES— gritó Hermione

\- ¡BUENAS NOCHES MIONE!—gritaron nuevamente.

\- Realmente me sorprende lo gritones que son— dijo Hermione riendo. Draco se alzó de hombros

\- Italianos— dijo dubitativo, acomodando a Hermione a su lado para poder dormir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana del día lunes llegó. Hermione comía su desayuno nerviosa. Tenía la vista perdida entre el celular y el plato, mirando el mapa de Escocia y buscando alguna solución para poder verse, pero nada se le ocurría.

\- Mi niña— dijo Narcissa sentándose a su lado. Hermione apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia—, para eso existe el tren— dijo acariciando su cabello.

\- Aún no sabemos nada y ya lo extraño tía… tú más que nadie sabe cuánto me costó decirle lo que sentía… y ahora que al fin puedo estar con él… pasa esto… juro que me quiero morir.

\- ¿Y dejarme solo?—preguntó Draco abrazándola por los hombros y besando su cabeza—, olvídalo… ya veremos una solución cuando se nos presente el problema…

Hermione asintió y siguió comiendo..

Eran las 11 de la mañana cuando Draco y Hermione llegaron a la universidad en el auto del primero. Los acompañaba toda la familia Malfoy, así que Hermione tuvo que irse atrás para que Lucius, alto como Draco, pudiese sentarse cómodamente. En el campus los esperaba Ginny de la mano de Harry y Blaise abrazándolo. Theo también estaba ahí, algo cohibido.

\- Ustedes me dan miedo, ¿se los he dicho?

\- Deberías probar, Theo, es maravilloso— dijo Ginny en el éxtasis máximo.

\- No gracias, paso— dijo riendo.

Los Malfoy –y Hermione- llegaron al departamento de Medicina de la universidad y esperaron. Lucius tuvo que entrar antes para corroborar toda la información. Diez minutos después entraron.

Era una sala bastante amplia, pero solo podían entrar los estudiantes involucrados y académicos, así que Cissy tuvo que quedarse afuera con todo el grupo de jóvenes mientras Hermione y Draco entraban.

\- Buenos días, jóvenes— dijo el doctor Riddle— señor Malfoy, me alegro verlo con mas ánimo

\- Es lo que esta chica logra— dijo alzándose de hombros, tomando la mano de hemrione.

\- Bien, bien, tomen asiento— dijo mientras dejaba espacio para Lucius, jefe de carrera.

\- Ok, el doctor Riddle es quien maneja las pasantías y prácticas y yo no puedo hacer mucho, así que, doctor, diga a donde enviará a estos dos.

\- Pues, querido Lucius, aquí están los sobres de ambos.

Entregó un sobre color amarillo opaco a cada uno, grueso. Hermione tragó grueso y miró a Draco, quien asintió y desvió la vista hacia el paquete. Ambos lo abrieron al mismo tiempo.

Hermione miró el expediente de sus notas y buscó la sección práctica. Una lágrima calló a su ropa; Escocia. Miró a Draco con un puchero de desesperación, pero vio que el chico le sonreía. Mostró su planilla; Escocia. El doctor Riddle sonrió

\- Ambos se van a Escocia… no podía dejar que esto afectara tanto tiempo de amistad… y ayer el señor Malfoy me contó que ustedes habían comenzado a salir, así que… el lado romántico de mi abuelo Albus Dumbledore salió a flote y quise dejarlos juntos— dijo alzándose de hombros— ya saben, el día 15 de septiembre comenzarán su práctica, así que, par de tortolos, hagan bien su trabajo.

\- Gracias doctor— dijo Hermione dándole la mano

\- Gracias— dijo Draco imitando el gesto.

\- De nada… ya váyanse que tienen solo 15 días para disfrutar sus vacaciones y organizar todo en escocia… ahí en el sobre también están los lugares donde pueden residir.

Los jóvenes sonrieron mientras veían a Lucius sonreír aliviado.

Salieron del salón para llegar con su gente. Hermione habló primero.

\- Me voy a escocia— dijo haciendo que todos pusieran caras de tristeza.

\- Y yo me voy con ella— dijo Draco abrazándola, provocando gritos de júbilo y abrazos por montón.

Finalmente todo para ellos salió bien, pudieron disfrutar esos 15 días todos los amigos. Sirius fue el más contento al enterarse de la relación de su sobrino y Hermione, y aunque Jacob no estaba tan contento, los felicitó de corazón.

Pasados los años, Draco y Hermione terminaron su práctica y se graduaron con honores. Draco le propuso matrimonio ese mismo día y se casaron 3 meses después… eso debido a que venía un par de Malfoy's en el camino y abuelita Cissy, luego de congelar el infierno con la rabia que le dio, preparó todo para más rápido.

Ginny se graduó de periodista junto con Luna y comenzaron a trabajar en la revista "el Quisquilloso". Blaise Se graduó al año siguiente de Draco y Hermione y colocó su propio consultorio. Harry comenzó a trabajar como editor y escribió su primera novela, "Más allá del horizonte". Estos tres ya no solo eran un trío sexual, sino que para todo, entre los tres, novios, aunque aún Hermione no se puede imaginar cómo diablos lo hacen, y no ha querido preguntar, por supuesto. Se fueron a vivir los 3 juntos y Ginny espera su primer hijo… aunque no saben quién es el padre, los tres están felices.

Theo y Luna siguieron su relación. Apenas Luna se graduó, Theo se la llevó a vivir con él, llevándose muchos gritos de parte de Lucius y de Draco, más porque la pequeña Luna no quería casarse.

Creo que todo salió bien para todos… menos para mí…

\- No te quejes bastardo, ya todo está bien

\- _¡Pero Scorpius! ¡Quiero una vida!_

\- Vives en mí ¿no?

\- _Eres tan ingenuo, Scor… pero no te preocupes… yo estaré contigo para siempre._

\- Demonios…

 **Fin~**

* * *

 **Muchísimas gracias de verdad!**

 **los adoro!**

 **Alice** ~

l

l

l

l

l

v

Click si quieres Alma de Muggle XD


End file.
